I won't give up on you
by summersunny
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu are married. However, being married to the CEO of the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu has its challenges. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I won't give up on you**

 **Hey what's up y'all? It's summersunny here with another fic! Let me tell y'all, this fic is full of DRAMA! Ooo child lemme tell you there is so much drama! Can y'all handle the drama? Can you? Can you? Lol! Anyway I hope that y'all enjoy this story. Okay enough talking…on to the story! Enjoy y'all and Jah bless!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN 'ALL OF ME' BY JOHN LEGEND.**

 **Chapter One**

 **A year ago...**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Tokyo, Japan. It was summertime and the month was June. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The weather was warm and breezy.

There was a huge, elegant mansion in the city. A lot of people were in the mansion and they were all very busy. There were chefs in the huge kitchen, preparing the most delicious foods. Outside the fenced mansion were two security guards with guns. Every time a car pulled up to the gate, the security guards would check the passengers. The guards also inspected the inside and outside of cars. After the passengers were screened, the guards would open the gate for them to drive through.

In the huge backyard of the mansion, guests sat on white wooden chairs. Gorgeous hanging lanterns decorated the backyard. There were also bouquets and decorative arrangements of red roses. The dapper waiters and waitresses served trays of champagne and horderves. The guests were talking to each other. They were so excited about the event about to take place today.

In one of the bedrooms of the mansion was a beautiful, young, Chinese woman. She was sitting down in front of a dressing table, looking at herself in the mirror. Ling Xiaoyu was so happy. She was normally a very cheerful person, but today was definitely the happiest day of her life. Today, she was marrying the love of her life...Jin Kazama.

Xiaoyu had dreamed of marrying Jin since the first day she laid eyes on him. Before Jin, she had crushes on many boys. But Jin...she knew that what she felt for him wasn't just a teenage crush. It was love. She loved him. Over the years her love for him grew more and more. They had been through a lot together. Jin's family issues...his devil gene...even when Jin isolated himself after Tekken 3...she never stopped loving him. She never gave up on him. And now through all the good and bad, they were now going to be married.

Xiaoyu had always wanted a huge wedding. However, Jin insisted on them having a small wedding. Jin had recently become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, so for security purposes, he needed the wedding to be small. Jin and Xiaoyu invited an exclusive amount of people. The couple didn't make a big announcement about their wedding...it was very secretive. Jin didn't want to risk Heihachi and or Kazuya finding out about the wedding. Heihachi and Kazuya wouldn't just crash and ruin the wedding...they would also try and kill Jin and Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was just happy that she was going to marry the love of her life. A big wedding wasn't important.

"You look so beautiful Xiaoyu!" said Miharu.

"Thanks!" said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"I still can't believe that you're going to be Mrs. Kazama!" said Miharu, smiling. "When we were in high school, you always told me that you would marry Jin. Now your dream has come true."

"You always made fun of me whenever I said I would marry Jin! I proved you wrong!" said Xiaoyu, sticking out her tongue. Miharu laughed.

"I did think that you were a hopeless romantic!" said Miharu. She stretched out her hands. Xiaoyu took her hands and stood up. The best friends faced each other, holding hands.

"We've known each other since we were in high school. You're not just my best friend...you're my sister." said Miharu, tearing up. "I love you and I am so very happy for you. I know that you and Jin are going to be together forever."

"I love you too...sister." said Xiaoyu, who had tears in her eyes.

They gave each other a huge hug. They released their hug and Miharu got a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Shit! You haven't even walked down the aisle yet and I'm already crying!" said Miharu, rubbing the tissue under her eyes. Xiaoyu laughed and also got a tissue to clean her own tears. Just then, the door opened and Panda walked in.

"Panda!" Xiaoyu said happily. She and Panda gave each other a huge hug.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl." said Panda. In English, Panda said that it was time for the wedding to start.

"Right now? I'm so nervous. Excited but nervous." said Xiaoyu.

Panda put her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder.

"Growl growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "Don't be nervous love...you make such a beautiful bride."

"Thanks Panda." said Xiaoyu. "And thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"Growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "You're welcome sweetie."

Xiaoyu's parents and her grandfather Wang Jinrei, didn't approve of her marriage to Jin. Aside from Jun and Jinpachi, Wang didn't like Jin's family. He felt that the Mishimas were corrupt, evil and power hungry. Wang didn't want Xiaoyu to get involved with such an evil family. Xiaoyu always defended Jin to her family. She told them that Jin wasn't like his father and grandfather. She told her family that Jin was a good man even though he had the devil gene. Wang warned Xiaoyu that Jin could give into the devil gene completely and become evil. Wang begged Xiaoyu not to marry Jin but she didn't listen.

Xiaoyu was sad that she disappointed her family, but she had to follow her heart. Xiaoyu was sad that her dad wasn't going to walk her down the aisle. She always thought that her dad would give her away when she got married.

"I wish my family was here." said Xiaoyu with tears in her eyes. "I love Jin, and I know I made the right decision. But...I wanted my family to be here on my special day."

Xiaoyu started crying and Panda and Miharu hugged her.

"It sucks that your family didn't want to come for the wedding. But I know that eventually they'll approve of Jin. Since you love Jin, they'll grow to love him too. He's now going to be part of your family after all." said Miharu.

"You're right...when they see the amazing person Jin is...they'll grow to love and accept him." said Xiaoyu. "But I still wish they were here though."

"Well, Panda and I are your family too Xiaoyu. And we're here." said Miharu.

"Growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "We love you Xiaoyu!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" said Xiaoyu.

The bride to be looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"It's show time." said Xiaoyu.

In the beautifully decorated backyard, Jin was standing at the altar. Jin was very handsome, but he looked even sexier in his wedding outfit today. Jin wore a champagne colored tuxedo with expensive, white dress shoes. A small, red boutonniere was pinned on his tuxedo jacket. He wore an expensive, designer silver watch on his wrist. Jin looked smoking hot.

There was an orchestra with five musicians by the altar. They started playing music for the bride's entrance. The guests stood up. They turned and saw Xiaoyu, about to walk down the aisle. Jin was in awe of how absolutely breathtaking she looked. Xiaoyu was normally a gorgeous girl, but today she looked even more stunning! She was wearing a strapless, champagne colored, mermaid wedding dress. The expensive, designer dress was covered in rhinestones. She wore a beautiful, short, champagne colored veil. She carried a bouquet of red roses. Xiaoyu's hair was in a bun and her makeup was flawless. Xiaoyu took Panda's hand and they walked down the aisle as the music played. When they reached the altar, Panda gave Xiaoyu to Jin.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "Take care of my Xiaoyu, Jin."

"I will Panda, I promise." said Jin, smiling.

Panda smiled. She then sat next to Miharu in the front row of the audience. Jin and Xiaoyu faced each other. Jin took off her veil and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You look absolutely perfect my love." Jin whispered to Xiaoyu.

"Aw, thanks! You look absolutely perfect too!" Xiaoyu whispered to Jin.

The music stopped. Jin and Xiaoyu held hands and turned to face the Minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Kazama Jin and Ling Xiaoyu in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause why this man and woman may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one in the audience said anything, the Minister continued.

"Do you Kazama Jin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." said Jin, looking into Xiaoyu's eyes. Jin slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

"And do you, Ling Xiaoyu, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." said Xiaoyu. She was so happy that tears fell down from her eyes. Jin gently wiped away her tears with his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jin and Xiaoyu smiled at each other. Jin leaned Xiaoyu back and gave her a passionate kiss. Xiaoyu put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as well. The guests cheered happily. After Xiaoyu and Jin finished kissing, they walked down the aisle holding hands. The guests cheered and clapped as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle.

The reception took place in the ballroom of the mansion and it was amazing. The food and drinks were absolutely delicious and the music was amazing. The guests who were invited to the wedding were: Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law and his wife, Forest Law, King, Asuka Kazama, Christie Monteiro, Eddy Gordo, Julia Chang, Michelle Chang, Hwoarang, Baek, Steve Fox, Lei Wulong and Nina Williams. Forest Law didn't come to the wedding but Marshall, his wife and Paul did.

"Hey congratulations guys." said Hwoarang, who went up to Jin and Xiaoyu. Hwoarang was Jin's rival, but he and Xiaoyu were friends. Xiaoyu invited Hwoarang to the wedding. He wasn't going to miss her special day just because Jin got on his nerves sometimes. Hwoarang stretched out his hand to Jin for a handshake. Jin smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks." said Jin.

"I'm so happy that you guys put your differences aside. I was really hoping that you two wouldn't fight in my wedding." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Hwoarang chuckled.

"We haven't put our differences aside Xiaoyu." said Hwoarang. "I'm still going to kick your husband's ass whenever I get a chance. But just not today."

Jin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"That's so adorable that you think you can kick my ass." said Jin. "So delusional."

"I can kick your ass anytime Kazama!" said Hwoarang.

"Okay..." said Xiaoyu who came in between them. "Please no fighting on our wedding day. Pretty please?"

"We won't. Again, congratulations." said Hwoarang who smiled and walked away.

"Why did you invite that stupid Neanderthal to our wedding?" Jin asked.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu playfully scolded. "He's my friend! And one day I'm sure you guys will be friends too!"

"Pigs will fly before that happens." said Jin, chuckling. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Jin! Xiaoyu!" said Lei who came up to the couple. He gave Xiaoyu a huge hug.

"Hi Lei!" said Xiaoyu, hugging Lei.

"Congratulations to both of you!" said Lei. After he and Xiaoyu released their hug, Lei gave Jin a handshake.

"Thanks for coming to our wedding Lei. I'm happy you were able to make it." said Jin, smiling.

"You're welcome! I wouldn't have missed it!" said Lei. "Your mom would be proud of you Jin. She really would have. You grew up to be a good man and you married an amazing woman. You fought and defeated Heihachi and now you've taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu. I know that you're going to turn Heihachi's company around. The Zaibatsu is an evil, corrupt, money hungry company. But you'll change it to a good company that will help people all around the world. Your mother wouldn't just be proud of you Jin...I'm proud of you too."

"Thank you so much Lei. I appreciate everything you said." said Jin, smiling.

"What you said was so sweet Lei. I'm proud of you too Jin!" said Xiaoyu, who had tears in her eyes. She was so touched by what Lei said to Jin that she started to cry. She was wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"You're welcome!" said Lei, smiling.

Jin wasn't a very social guy. He wasn't a social butterfly like Xiaoyu, who had millions of friends. Jin was a good man and he was nice, but he wasn't outgoing. He was quiet and didn't have that many friends. One of the few friends he had was Lei Wulong. Jin knew that Jun and Lei were really good friends. When Jun was alive, she sometimes talked about her friends Lei, Michelle, Paul and Marshal. Sometimes Lei used to visit Jun and Jin to check up on them. After Jun died, Lei always used to check up on Jin. Lei was like an uncle to Jin.

"Alright everybody! Now it's time for the bride and groom to dance!" the MC of the wedding announced on the microphone.

"I'll see you guys later!" said Lei, walking away.

Jin stood up, smiled and stretched out his hand to Xiaoyu. She smiled and took his hand. Guests cheered as Jin and Xiaoyu walked to the dance floor. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, Jin gently put his arms around Xiaoyu's slim waist. He gently pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. John Legend's _'All of Me'_ started to play. Jin and Xiaoyu pressed their bodies against each other. They looked into each other's eyes as they slow danced. They were both so completely lost in each other's eyes...lost in the music. They felt that they were the only ones in the room. As Jin and Xiaoyu were dancing, the guests looked at them, admiring the cute couple.

"That's gonna be us one day." Christie said quietly to Eddy as they were holding hands and sitting down. Eddy smiled and affectionately squeezed Christie's hand.

"For sure baby." said Eddy. He picked up Christie's left hand. On her finger was a beautiful, expensive, 14 carat pink diamond engagement ring. Eddy kissed her hand. They smiled and kissed on the lips. Christie rested her head on his shoulder and they kept on holding hands.

Everyone had so much fun at the reception. Everyone enjoyed the delicious food and drinks. Paul ate so much food and he also got drunk. Jin and Xiaoyu cut their delicious, elegant wedding cake. Jin and Xiaoyu playfully fed each other two slices of their wedding cake. The wedding photographer took pictures of Jin and Xiaoyu feeding each other cake. Everyone danced on the dance floor and everyone was really breaking it down! Paul's drunk ass was also dancing! Since Paul was drunk his dance moves were so hilarious! He tried to dance with Nina.

"Hey Nina!" said Paul, dancing and coming close to her, "Let's dance beautiful!"

"Um, no thanks." said Nina, who didn't want to dance with someone with such embarrassing dance moves.

"Come on!" said Paul, who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Ugh! Your breath stinks of alcohol!" said Nina.

"I only had a little bit to drink...okay maybe I had a lot to drink. Whatever, let's dance baby!"

"Paul I said no." said Nina.

"Just relax and dance with me baby!" said Paul who started to bump and grind on her. Nina grabbed Paul's wrist and flipped him over. Paul fell to the floor and landed hard on his back.

"Hmpt!" Nina exclaimed, walking away.

"She loves me." said Paul smiling and still lying on the floor.

The wedding photographer and wedding videographer took photos and videos of the wedding ceremony and reception. The reception ended by 7pm. Jin and Xiaoyu were going to Jin's private airport to travel for their honeymoon. The airport was just a few blocks from the mansion. Jin and Xiaoyu held hands as they walked out of the mansion. The guests cheered and threw rice as the couple walked to their limo. Jin and Xiaoyu smiled and waved to the guests before getting into the limo. The couple entered the vehicle, closed the door and the chauffeur drove off.

"Our wedding was amazing and so much fun! I'm so happy!" said Xiaoyu to Jin.

Jin gently grabbed Xiaoyu's neck. He gently pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm happy too. I love you so much Xiaoyu." said Jin, smiling.

"I love you too Jin." said Xiaoyu. She pecked him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So...are you gonna tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?"

Jin chuckled.

"I told you it's a surprise my love."

"Oh come on! The suspense is killing me! Tell me! Please, pretty please?" said Xiaoyu playfully batting her eyes.

"You'll find out. Just be patient." said Jin, smiling.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll guess! Are we going to Kenya? South Africa? Paris? Jamaica?"

"No, no, no and no." said Jin, chuckling.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope."

Xiaoyu crossed her arms and playfully pouted. Jin laughed and gently held her chin.

"I know you're impatient. But I really want you to be surprised. It will be worth it. I promise." said Jin.

"Fine. I'll be patient." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Jin smiled and kissed her on the lips.

They arrived at Jin's private airport in ten minutes. They got inside one of Jin's private jets. After flying around for hours, the co-pilot came from the cockpit and went up to Jin.

"Sir, we are twenty minutes from our destination." said the co-pilot.

"Thanks." said Jin.

The co-pilot smiled and walked back to the cockpit.

"We're almost there! I'm so excited!" said Xiaoyu, happily.

Jin got out a blindfold from his pocket and stood up.

"I'm going to blindfold you and I won't take it off until we get off the plane."

"You're really serious about keeping this a surprise aren't ya?" Xiaoyu said, smiling.

"Yup." said Jin, smiling.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Fine. Blindfold away." she said.

After twenty minutes, the private jet landed. Jin held Xiaoyu's hand and helped her walked down the stairs of the plane.

"Ready to see where we are?" asked Jin, when they were on the ground.

"Yes! So ready!" said Xiaoyu, happily.

Jin smiled and took off the blindfold. Xiaoyu opened her eyes and there was a beautiful woman in front of her. The woman smiled at Xiaoyu and placed a lei around her neck.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!" said the woman.

Xiaoyu smiled and turned to Jin. Jin smiled at his wife.

"Hawaii?! Are you serious? I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" said Xiaoyu. She went up to Jin and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Jin, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" said Xiaoyu, hugging him.

"You're welcome my love." said Jin, smiling and hugging her.

They released their hug and wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

"I told you the surprise was worth the wait." said Jin.

"It really was!" said Xiaoyu.

They kissed, held hands and walked to the woman who greeted them. The woman placed a lei around Jin's neck and welcomed him. The couple entered a limo and they were driven to a beautiful, elegant, five star hotel. Jin and Xiaoyu walked to the receptionist in the lobby. Xiaoyu looked around the gorgeous hotel in awe.

"Mr. Kazama! And you must be Mrs. Kazama!" said the hotel receptionist. He was a Hawaiian man in his fifties. He was of average height and average weight. He had some grey hair on his black hair. He didn't have a lot of wrinkles on his face. He wore glasses and he looked very friendly.

"Hi!" said Xiaoyu to the receptionist.

"Good evening. I reserved the honeymoon suite at the top floor." said Jin.

"Yes Mr. Kazama of course!" said the receptionist, typing in some information on his computer. The receptionist handed Jin and Xiaoyu their electronic room keys.

"Thanks!" said Xiaoyu.

"Thank you." said Jin.

"You're welcome!" said the receptionist. "The bellboys will take your luggage up to your suite. Your suite is one of our finest suites! It has an amazing view! You have a private Jacuzzi and swimming pool on the balcony. The suite has a living room, dining room and a luxurious bathroom. There are also HD flat screen TVs with satellite channels and a grand piano. You also have wi-fi and room service of course. Please if any of you need any assistance, please let us know."

"Thank you." said Jin.

"Thanks!" said Xiaoyu.

The couple took the elevator to their luxurious suite. After settling down in their suite, Jin was sitting up in the bed, waiting for Xiaoyu. Jin was shirtless and barefoot, wearing his silk, black pajama pants. Xiaoyu had been in the bathroom for an hour. Jin stood up and went up to the bathroom door. He knocked.

"Um, Xiaoyu...you okay?"

"Um...y-yeah..." said Xiaoyu, sounding a bit nervous. "I'm still getting ready...but um...I'll be out soon okay?"

"Okay, no problem. I was just checking on you is all."

"Thanks. Um, I'm okay... just um...give me a few minutes." said Xiaoyu.

"Sure thing my love." said Jin.

Xiaoyu held both sides of the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was so nervous. She felt like she was going to throw up. Throwing up on your honeymoon...not a good look. Xiaoyu took a deep breath.

"It's show time." she said.

Xiaoyu slowly opened the bathroom door. She stood by the door and shyly looked at Jin. Jin was taken away by how beautiful and flawless she looked. She wore a red, lace bustier and red lace panties. She didn't put her hair in pigtails...she let her long hair down. Xiaoyu looked so sexy and Jin was so turned on. She shyly walked up to the bed and sat next to Jin. Jin gently put his hand on her cheek.

"Xiaoyu...you're so beautiful."

Xiaoyu shyly smiled. Jin kissed her on the lips. Jin released the kiss and looked at her. She didn't just look nervous, she looked...a bit afraid.

"My love...what's wrong?" asked Jin.

"I'm sorry Jin. I'm just...I'm really, really nervous. You know I'm a virgin. And this is going to be our first time and I'm scared I'm going to mess it up. I mean...I'm excited but scared and I really wanna throw up because I feel sick to my stomach..."

"Xiaoyu..." said Jin smiling, "It's completely normal for you to feel nervous. But don't worry, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"But...I don't know what I'm doing Jin. What if I don't turn you on?"

"Xiaoyu, I'm already turned on. You always turn me on." said Jin, smiling.

"Really?"

"Really." said Jin. "I love you Xiaoyu. I've been waiting for this moment with you for so long. We love each other. We're going to make love and it's going to be perfect."

"I love you Jin." said Xiaoyu. They passionately kissed and Jin ran his hand through her hair. Jin gently pulled Xiaoyu to lie on the bed and he got on top of her. He gently took off her bustier and stared at her beautiful breasts. He kissed her nose, her neck, her breasts and her stomach. Xiaoyu was moaning in pleasure. Jin then took of her panties...

After their amazing love making, Xiaoyu arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh Jin..." she moaned.

"Xiaoyu..." Jin moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN INSTAGRAM.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Sorry y'all, but this story is rated T and as much as I wanted to extend the sex scene a bit more, I couldn't. Sorry, lol! Use your imagination, lol! Anyway here is chapter two!**

 **A year later...**

Xiaoyu looked at the clock by the bedside table. It was 4am and Jin still wasn't home. Jin was always traveling. Traveling with his military to take over territories. When he wasn't traveling and when he was in Tokyo, he was always working. Jin told her that he would be back from his business trip in Italy in the afternoon. Xiaoyu was so happy to spend some time with Jin. However, Jin called her and told her that he had to make another business trip to Greece. He told her that he would back by 9pm. 9pm and Jin wasn't home. Xiaoyu called his phone. He didn't pick up. Just sent her a text message saying, "I'm busy." 11pm and she hadn't heard from Jin. Xiaoyu laid down in bed, waiting for him. It was 1am and he still wasn't home. She tried calling him but he didn't pick up. Tears started rolling down Xiaoyu's beautiful face. She laid down and wrapped her arms around her chest. She started to cry. She cried so much. She cried herself to sleep.

Xiaoyu woke up and saw it was 4am. Her pillow was wet from crying. She sighed and sat up in bed. She picked up her cellphone. She was about to call Jin when she heard footsteps. Jin walked into the bedroom. He was wearing a navy blue suit and black dress shoes.

"You're still awake?" Jin asked, putting his briefcase on the floor by the bedside table.

Xiaoyu remembered when Jin used to say hi to her and kiss her when he came home. Sometimes, Jin would come home and bring her flowers. Now he wasn't even greeting her.

"Jin...where the hell were you? I thought you said you'd be back by 9!" said Xiaoyu.

"Oh, sorry. I had a lot of business stuff to take care of." said Jin nonchalantly, taking off his tie.

"I was so worried about you! I tried calling you! You could have at least called me back and let me know what was going on!"

"I texted you didn't I?" said Jin, taking off his suit jacket.

"Like 5 hours ago!" said Xiaoyu.

"I said I was sorry Xiaoyu." said Jin, irritated. "What more do you want from me?"

"What more do I want from you?" said Xiaoyu, who got out of bed and went up to him. "How about you spending some time with your wife? Huh? How about caring about me and being considerate of my feelings? How about communicating with me? I was worried about you all night and you don't even care!"

"Xiaoyu, I had a really busy, shitty day. I'm not in the mood for arguing."

"You're never in the mood for anything!" said Xiaoyu, raising her voice. "You're never in the mood to talk or have fun...what happened to you Jin? Ever since you took over the Zaibatsu you've...changed! What happened to the man I fell in love with?"

Jin ignored her and walked into their huge bathroom. Xiaoyu followed him.

"The Jin I knew…the Jin I fell in love with never acted the way you've been acting! The Jin I knew would never become a power hungry tyrant who causes wars around the world! You hated the corrupt ways of your dad and grandfather...but now you're corrupt just like them! You've become ruthless, and mean and cold! What happened to you Jin?"

"What happened to me? I became the richest, most powerful man in the world." said Jin, facing Xiaoyu. "Heihachi and Kazuya are idiots and I despise them. But, they are right to be evil and ruthless. Being ruthless is the way to live. Being good doesn't make people fear you. Being good doesn't make you powerful. You want the world to be yours...you must be ruthless."

"Jin..." said Xiaoyu with tears in her eyes, "...you're a good person. This isn't you."

"It is me!" Jin yelled. "Deal with it!"

Xiaoyu sadly looked at Jin.

"Could you leave? I need to take a shower." said Jin.

Xiaoyu sadly walked out of the bathroom. Jin slammed the door. Xiaoyu sat on the bed and listened to the shower run. After twenty minutes, Jin came out of the shower. He changed into his pajamas and laid down on the bed, facing away from Xiaoyu. Jin covered himself with the comforter and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Jin." said Xiaoyu, sadly.

"Yeah, goodnight." said Jin.

"I love you." said Xiaoyu.

Jin didn't reply.

Before, she and Jin used to cuddle in bed. They used to talk and laugh until they both fell asleep. She and Jin always kissed before saying goodnight to each other. Jin was lying next to her, but the bed felt empty. Xiaoyu laid down and quietly cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Xiaoyu woke up. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 12pm. She didn't really sleep well last night because she was worrying and waiting for Jin to come home. She overslept. She normally woke up early. Xiaoyu looked and saw that Jin wasn't in bed. She stretched her hand to Jin's side of the bed and sighed. Xiaoyu picked up her cellphone that was on the bedside table. She saw a text that Jin sent her by 10am.

 **'I'm on my way to the Zaibatsu. I also have a business trip to England this evening. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Have a good day.'**

Xiaoyu sighed and got out of bed. She took off her pajama top and pajama shorts. She went to her closet, which was as big as a room. Her closet was filled with so many expensive, designer clothes, shoes, purses and other accessories. Xiaoyu put on a black sports bra and grey sweatpants. She put her hair in pigtails and went downstairs.

"Good afternoon Kazama San! How are you?" said Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was Jin and Xiaoyu's butler. He was a 60 year old Japanese man. He was tall, handsome, in shape and had short, grey hair. He was a friendly and nice guy.

"Hi Kiyoshi! I'm doing okay. How are you?" said Xiaoyu.

"I am fine thank you for asking Kazama San!"

"Kiyoshi, I told you that you don't have to be formal with me. You can just call me Xiaoyu." she said, chuckling.

"I have the honor to work for you and Kazama San! I have respect for both of you! Therefore, I want to address you with respect!" said Kiyoshi.

"Calling me Xiaoyu doesn't mean that you don't respect me. But if you're more comfortable addressing me like that, then that's cool." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"Thank you Kazama San!"

"You're welcome!"

"You woke up very late today Kazama San. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." said Xiaoyu. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm going to the garden in the backyard to spar. I'll see you later Kiyoshi!"

"Okay Kazama San! Enjoy your sparring."

Xiaoyu walked to the gorgeous garden in the huge backyard. In the garden, there was a beautiful koi pond with a waterfall. Next to the koi pond was a Buddha statue. There were beautiful flowers in the garden as well. Xiaoyu loved to spar and meditate in the garden. She felt happy and at peace. Xiaoyu practiced her martial arts moves. After an hour of sparring, she sat near the Buddha statue. She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and meditated. The sound of the waterfall from the koi pond, the beautiful breeze and the chirping of birds aided in Xiaoyu's meditation. She felt so relaxed and centered.

After sparring and meditating, Xiaoyu went inside the mansion. She went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. She walked around the mansion, holding her bottle of water. She walked by the ballroom, the dining room, the kitchen, the library, the study and Jin's home office. She walked by the indoor gym and the movie theater room. Xiaoyu sat down on one of the cozy seats in the movie theater room. She stared at the huge, HD movie projector screen. There was a popcorn machine in the room. She got up and picked up a bag of popcorn and sat down. She popped a few popcorns in her mouth, staring at the blank screen.

She wished that Jin was here and they could watch a movie together. She missed Jin. She remembered when they used to talk, laugh and hang out. She remembered when Jin was so affectionate with her and always showed her how much he loved her. She remembered when Jin used to treat her like a princess. Now, she and Jin barely spent any time together. Xiaoyu popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. She lived in such a beautiful mansion. She had such a glamorous life...but she was so lonely. So empty. So depressed. When she married Jin, she thought that they would live happily ever after. Why did Jin change? After a year, how did their marriage turn to shit?

Xiaoyu got up and threw the bag of popcorn in the garbage. She left the theater room and went to her bedroom to take a shower. After showering, she wrapped a towel around her hair and a towel around her body. She picked up her cellphone and saw that she had a missed call. It was a call from her mom. Xiaoyu listened to the voice mail message:

"Xiaoyu. Hi. It's your mother. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm really worried about you. Look, I know your father and grandfather are still not happy with you because you married Jin. But you know that they're both very stubborn. Eventually they'll come around. Just because your dad and granddad aren't talking to you, doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to me. You know that I'm not happy with your decision to marry Jin, but...you're my daughter...my only child and I love you so much. I miss you. Please call me back okay? Love you."

Xiaoyu sighed. She hadn't talked to her mom in a while because every time she and her mom talked, her mom would nag her about the same things. You need to leave Jin and come home! Why are you still married to that mad tyrant? Are you afraid to divorce him? Divorce him, come home and we will protect you! I know you're miserable Xiaoyu, come home! Xiaoyu would always defend Jin. She would tell her mom that Jin will change. She can change Jin...she will change Jin. She can't give up on her marriage because she loves Jin. Then her mom would tell her that she was being delusional. Xiaoyu wasn't in the mood to argue with her mom again.

Xiaoyu sighed and put on her clothes. She wore a pair of black leather leggings, black, designer, open toed heels and a long sleeved, cropped, fuchsia top. She wore designer sunglasses and styled her hair into a ponytail. Xiaoyu walked downstairs to the front door.

"Heading out Kazama San?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Kiyoshi."

"Okay Kazama San. Have fun!"

"Thanks Kiyoshi." said Xiaoyu, opening the door.

Xiaoyu walked down the outside front stairs to the limo. The limo was parked in front of the mansion. The chauffer was already standing outside by the vehicle. He opened the door for Xiaoyu.

"Good afternoon, Kazama San!" said the chauffer, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hi Manabu." said Xiaoyu smiling.

Xiaoyu entered the limo and Manabu closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

"Where to Kazama San?" he asked.

"Take me to the spa please." she said. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm stressed out. I need some relaxation."

"Sure thing Kazama San." said Manabu, starting the engine.

Xiaoyu went to the spa and then went shopping at the most expensive, glamorous shops in Tokyo. She also got a manicure and pedicure. Xiaoyu sat in the limo. She had shopping bags filled with designer purses, shoes, coats and clothes. She held a small box of expensive chocolates and she was eating the chocolates. Xiaoyu could buy all the designer clothes, shoes and accessories she wanted. She lived a very pampered, glamorous life. So many people would love to have the money and power Xiaoyu had. But Xiaoyu was miserable and lonely. Xiaoyu looked at all the things she bought. She would give up all of this money and luxury just for her and Jin to be happy again. She sighed and ate another piece of the expensive chocolate. It was a piece of chocolate with hazelnut clusters.

"Where to next Kazama San?" asked Manabu.

"Oh um..." said Xiaoyu, getting back to reality after being so deep in thought. "...can you drive me to the nearest beach?"

"Of course Kazama San."

Manabu drove Xiaoyu to the beach. Xiaoyu got out of the limo and took off her heels. She sat down by the ocean, stretching her slim legs in front of her. She wished that her friends were here on the beach with her. She remembered how she used to hang out with her friends. She missed talking and goofing around with her friends. She missed taking pictures with her buddies. She missed her girlfriends Miharu, Panda, Julia and Christie. She missed clubbing, going shopping and getting her nails done with her girlfriends. She missed grabbing a bite to eat with her friends. She missed having a social life. Xiaoyu wanted to hang out with her friends but she couldn't. Jin had been causing wars and chaos around the world. He was also taking over territories. A group of Tekken Fighters came together to oppose Jin's tyranny. They formed _The Revolt Group_. Pretty much all of Xiaoyu's friends were in the Revolt Group. Jin didn't want her associating with them because they were the enemy. Xiaoyu didn't like the bad things that Jin was doing, but she loved him and she was going to stand by his side. She couldn't be friends with people who were trying to overthrow her husband. However, she did miss her friends. She was so lonely.

Xiaoyu took out her cellphone to look at social media accounts. She went on Miharu's Instagram account, looking at her pictures. Miharu was very active on social media. Xiaoyu also used to be active on social media...when she had a social life. Xiaoyu looked at a recent picture Miharu posted. In the picture, Miharu was taking a selfie in front of a gym mirror. She was wearing a sports bra, workout shorts and sneakers. Miharu held her phone in one hand and flexed her bicep. Miharu captioned the picture: **Tekken 6 training. Ready to kick some ass! #feelinglikeabadassbitch #futuretekken6champ #fitness**

Xiaoyu smiled. Miharu's picture got 500 likes and 80 comments.

 **'Damn, looking good!'** Bob commented.

 **'Slay girl!'** Asuka commented.

 **'You look hot! But the future Tekken 6 champ is me! :)'** Hwoarang commented.

She saw another recent picture that Miharu posted. It was a picture of Miharu and Xiaoyu when they were high school seniors. They were wearing their high school uniforms, Xiaoyu's hair in pigtails. It was a sunny day and they were at the park. Xiaoyu was playfully sticking her tongue out, making a goofy face. Miharu was standing next to her, smiling and giving the peace sign to the camera. They were both holding ice cream cones. Miharu captioned it: **'Xiaoyu is always on my mind. I miss my best friend. I miss the good old days. I hope she's doing well.'**

Tears began to form in Xiaoyu's eyes. She kept staring at the picture. She missed when her life was so happy and carefree. Xiaoyu remembered how happy she was when that picture was taken. She remembered how happy she used to be. Xiaoyu didn't remember the last time she was happy. She was surprised that Miharu still cared about her. Xiaoyu felt so touched that Miharu still thought about her.

Xiaoyu decided to check on someone else's Instagram account. She clicked on Christie's account but it was private. Christie stopped following Xiaoyu a long time ago so she didn't have access to Christie's account. Xiaoyu sighed sadly. She and Christie used to be very good friends. Christie's grandfather was very sick and Eddy knew that the Mishima Zaibatsu had a cure. Jin told Eddy that he would give Eddy the cure only if he worked for him. When Jin started world domination, Christie wasn't happy that Eddy was working for Jin. She wasn't happy that Eddy was helping to do Jin's dirty work. Eddy didn't like working for Jin but he didn't have a choice...he had to get a cure for Christie's granddad. Eddy and Christie always used to argue because of Eddy's job with Jin. Also, Eddy wasn't spending a lot of time with Christie because he was always traveling with Jin, Nina and the rest of Jin's military. Christie and Eddy's relationship deteriorated. Christie broke off their engagement, gave Eddy back the engagement ring and ended their relationship. Eddy and Christie were both devastated by their breakup. Eddy was sad that he wasn't with the woman he loved, but curing Christie's grandfather would be worth the breakup. Christie was still depressed over her breakup with Eddy. She was still in love with Eddy. After Jin ruined their relationship, Christie was very resentful towards Jin and Xiaoyu. Christie knew that Xiaoyu didn't cause the breakup. However, Xiaoyu was married to Jin, the man who destroyed her future with Eddy. Christie told Xiaoyu that she couldn't be friends with her anymore because she was married to the man who ruined her life.

Xiaoyu stared at Christie's private Instagram page. She missed Christie. She missed their friendship. Xiaoyu decided not to look at her friends' Instagram pages because she was missing them and getting depressed. After staying on the beach for thirty minutes, Xiaoyu walked back to the limo.

"Where to next Kazama San?" asked Manabu.

"Let's go home. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Yes Kazama San."

Xiaoyu put on her sunglasses because tears were forming in her eyes. A few tears rolled down her face and she quickly wiped her tears. She sadly stared out the window of the limo.

It was 11:30pm and Xiaoyu was lying in bed, reading a fashion magazine. Just then, someone entered her bedroom.

"Jin?" she said, surprised.

"Hi Xiaoyu." said Jin, putting down his briefcase.

"I thought you said you'd be back tomorrow morning?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, business plans got cancelled." said Jin, fiddling with his tie, trying to take it off.

Jin took off his tie, his jacket and his dress shirt. He was standing shirtless. Xiaoyu stared at him. She then slowly got up from the bed and went up to him. She stared at him as she pulled the straps of her silk nightgown down to her shoulders. She continued to pull her nightgown until it reached her legs and then fell to the floor. Xiaoyu stood naked in front of Jin.

"Xiaoyu..." said Jin, looking at her lustfully.

Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jin wrapped his arms around her beautiful naked body as he kissed her back.

"I'm so happy you're home Jin." said Xiaoyu, who released the kiss. "You haven't touched me in weeks...make love to me...make love to me Jin..."

Jin passionately kissed her and she kissed him back. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jin carried her to the bed and got on top of her. Xiaoyu hastily took off Jin's trousers and boxers and Jin took off his socks and shoes. He spread her legs and thrust into her. Xiaoyu moaned and arched her back, enjoying the sensation she was feeling.

"Oh...oh Jin!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Xiaoyu..." he moaned in pleasure.

After making love, the couple laid next to each other, panting. They were tired and satisfied.

"Xiaoyu..." said Jin, who gently put his hand on her cheek.

They kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Chapter Three**

The next morning, Xiaoyu woke up. She didn't feel Jin next to her in bed. She sat up and saw Jin, changing into his suit. He looked at her and smiled at her. Xiaoyu smiled back.

"Morning." he said, going up to her.

"Morning." she said.

Jin gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Going to the Zaibatsu?" she asked.

"I actually have to fly out to Gambia. Business."

"Oh..." said Xiaoyu, sadly.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu." said Jin, who gently held her chin. "I'll be home in a few days okay?"

"I'm gonna miss you...as I always do."

"I always miss you too Xiaoyu. It's just...you know...I have a lot of work to do."

"I know." she said.

Jin raised her chin and kissed her lips.

"I gotta go. Take care okay?" he said.

"Bye." said Xiaoyu sadly.

Jin picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room. Xiaoyu sighed. She enjoyed Jin's company and now he was leaving her again. She was going to be lonely...yet again. Xiaoyu wondered what she should do today, aside from sparring and meditating. What expensive stores should she shop at today? What should a bored, lonely wife do to distract herself from her problems?

"FML." she said to herself.

Just then, Xiaoyu's cellphone beeped. Xiaoyu picked up her phone and saw a text. Her eyes went wide from surprise. Miharu texted her.

 **Hey Xiaoyu, it's Miharu. Look, I know that Jin doesn't want us to hang out but...well, I've been really worried about you. We haven't talked in forever, you're not on social media anymore and it's like you've just disappeared off the planet. I don't know what's going on with you and...I just want to see you. I just want to make sure you're doing okay. Could we please meet up today? Please?**

Xiaoyu sighed. She texted Miharu back.

 **Later on that day...**

 **2pm**

Xiaoyu walked into a café. She looked gorgeous as usual. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black, long sleeved, v neck top. She also wore a black, sleeveless, faux fur vest and leopard print high heels. She let her long hair down and wore designer sunglasses. People in the café couldn't help but stare at her...she looked so stunning. Xiaoyu looked around the café until she saw a certain Japanese woman sitting down by a small table. Miharu smiled when she saw Xiaoyu.

"XIAOYU!" Miharu squealed happily. She gave Xiaoyu a huge hug.

Xiaoyu hugged Miharu back. Xiaoyu hadn't talked or seen Miharu in a year. She couldn't believe they were hugging right now. It felt like a dream.

After releasing their hug, they sat down.

"Oh my goodness Xiaoyu..." said Miharu, with tears in her eyes "...I'm so happy to see you! I never thought I would see you again!"

"It's good to see you too Miharu." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"You look so gorgeous! I love your outfit and your shoes! You look so hot!" said Miharu.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Miharu grabbed a napkin from the table and started wiping her tears from her face.

"I'm so happy you were able to meet up with me! I didn't think you would come by." said Miharu.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you reached out to me." said Xiaoyu. "I didn't know that you still cared about me."

"Of course I care about you Xiaoyu! You're my best friend, my sister."

"Yeah but I'm a shitty friend. I stopped hanging out with you, Panda and everyone else because Jin told me not to." Xiaoyu sighed. "I'm really sorry Miharu. I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

"I miss you, but I understand why Jin doesn't want us to hang out. I'm part of a group that wants to overthrow him." said Miharu. "I don't understand...why is Jin behaving this way? He was such a nice guy. Now he's more ruthless than Kazuya and Heihachi."

"I don't understand either." said Xiaoyu, taking off her sunglasses. "He just changed so drastically after we got married. I always talk to him and tell him to stop all of these wars, but he won't listen to me. I don't know if he is giving into his family blood."

"You mean the devil gene, right?" Miharu whispered to make sure no one in the café heard.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that is what's corrupting him."

"Xiaoyu...if he has become this corrupted...he's only going to get worse. What if he becomes dangerous...towards you? What if he tries to hurt you? Xiaoyu...you need to get out of that marriage before something really bad happens to you." said Miharu, concerned.

"Jin is my husband and the man I love. I'm not giving up on him. I'm not giving up on our marriage. He will change Miharu...he'll go back to being the kind hearted Jin I know. I have faith in him."

"Alright Xiaoyu. Just...just be careful okay?"

"I will. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. You're my best friend...remember?" said Miharu, smiling.

"So, how've you been?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Fighting in Tekken 6, meetings with the Revolt Group...um, no offense."

"Any boyfriend?" Xiaoyu asked, smiling.

Miharu laughed.

"I'm too busy for a committed relationship right now. Although, I think Bob is pretty cute. We always flirt with each other and I know he has a crush on me. I'm attracted to him too but...I dunno...like I said I have so much going on right now to have a boyfriend."

"Woah...Bob? Um, I didn't think he was your type." said Xiaoyu.

"Look, I'm not a superficial teenage girl anymore. I'm a mature, grown woman who knows that love is skin deep. Besides, nothing wrong with a chunky man! More booty to love am I right?"

Xiaoyu laughed. Miharu laughed as well.

"I've missed your laugh!" said Miharu.

Xiaoyu smiled.

The best friends talked for 2 hours. They laughed, chatted and enjoyed each other's company. Miharu and Xiaoyu walked out of the café. Xiaoyu's limo was parked outside the café and they went up to it. Manabu came out of the limo and opened the door for Xiaoyu.

"It was really good seeing you." said Miharu, hugging her.

"Same here." said Xiaoyu, hugging her back.

"I hope we can see each other again soon."

"You know it's not that simple."

"I know." said Miharu, sadly.

"At least we got to see each other today though." said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah." said Miharu, smiling.

Xiaoyu got into the limo. She looked at Miharu through the window and waved at her. Miharu smiled and waved back as the limo drove away. Xiaoyu smiled. She was so happy that she met up with Miharu.

A few days later, Jin returned from his business trip. He was in his office in the Mishima Zaibatsu. He pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees and his lower body was naked. He was moaning, grunting and panting as he was thrusting into a beautiful woman. The woman was bent over on Jin's desk. Her lower body was naked as well. Nina Williams was moaning with pleasure and panting.

"Oh...shit..." she said breathlessly.

Jin continued to thrust into her, both of them moaning. After they both climaxed, Jin kissed her neck. He went up to her ear and said; "You know this is just a fuck right? Nothing more, nothing less."

He kissed her ear.

"I know Kazama..." said Nina, breathless and turned on, "...you don't have to tell me that every time we finish screwing."

"Just want to make sure you don't forget..." said Jin, rubbing her breasts.

"I don't love you and you don't love me. Like you said...it's just meaningless fucking. Good stress relief." said Nina.

Jin kissed her neck and then released himself from her. He pulled up his boxers and his trousers. Nina pulled up her panties and her black, leather pants.

"Any updates on Iceland?" asked Jin.

"They don't want to surrender." Nina answered in her usual cool, sultry voice. "But they will eventually. They have no choice."

"Get in touch with the Icelandic President again. I'm giving him one more chance. If he refuses to surrender, we move in."

"I'm on it." said Nina. Jin grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Jin smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Nina released herself from Jin.

"Come in." said Jin.

The electronic door opened and Eddy walked in.

"Yo Jin, you got a minute?" Eddy asked.

"Sure." said Jin.

Nina nodded at Jin and Eddy and walked out of the office. Eddy looked at Jin with disgust.

"What?" asked Jin as Eddy was staring at him with disapproval.

Eddy scoffed.

"You know you're married right? You got yourself a good woman like Xiaoyu and you screw around behind her back. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You better watch your fucking attitude Gordo. You work for me, remember? I'm your superior." said Jin angrily.

"Whatever man. You might be my superior now...but I first met you when you were a shy, quiet kid back in Tekken 3. Everyday I wonder to myself...how the hell did Jin change? You used to be this good guy and now you're a mad man that wants to take over the world. I thought that all the ruthless shit you did was bad enough...but cheating on Xiaoyu...you've really become a total asshole Jin."

Jin angrily went up to Eddy and grabbed his shirt collar. He raised his hand to a fist and was about to strike Eddy in the face. His fist stopped a few inches from Eddy's face.

"Me and Xiaoyu's marriage and relationship is none of your business Gordo." said Jin who angrily released Eddy from his grip. "You're not one to give relationship advice by the way. You and Christie aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, because of you!" Eddy yelled angrily.

"Is this what you came to talk to me about Gordo? About love and relationships? Because if it is I don't want to hear it. I have a shit load of work to do."

"No. I came to talk to you about that cure for my master. He's getting worse Jin. I've been working for you for a year now. I bust my ass. I am one of your strongest personnel. I've earned my dues. I need that cure, now!"

"I told you...you'll get it after the mission is complete."

"And what if he's dead by the time the mission is complete, huh?"

"We made a deal Gordo." said Jin. "When the mission is complete and you've held up your end of the deal...then I'll hold up my end."

Eddy stared at Jin with anger and hatred.

"A deal's a deal Gordo. If I gave you the cure now, I know that you would quit this job. I can't risk that. I need a man of your fighting skills, intelligence and strength in the Zaibatsu. You'll get the cure soon. We are so close to completing the mission. Now, if that's all...I need to get back to work."

Eddy angrily stared at Jin and then walked out of his office.

"Bastard..." Eddy said to himself when he left Jin's office.

Jin sighed. He went to a small table by the desk and poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a big gulp of the scotch. Jin wasn't happy with himself. He wasn't happy with all the terrible things he was doing. Jin felt guilty everyday about all the chaos he was causing around the world. He felt even guiltier for cheating on Xiaoyu, the woman he loved. However, Jin had to do all these bad things. He had to create so much negative energy in the world in order to summon azazel. It was the only way for him to get rid of this devil gene.

Jin was so desperate to get rid of the devil gene that he had resorted to doing all these evil things. Jin didn't love Nina. He wasn't even attracted to her. Nina was gorgeous but he was attracted to Xiaoyu. He was in love with Xiaoyu. But he was cheating on her and being a shitty husband to her on purpose to create even more negative energy.

He knew that Xiaoyu was miserable. He sometimes saw her crying by herself in the bathroom. It hurt him so much that he was hurting Xiaoyu. He fucking hated himself for always hurting Xiaoyu. But he had no choice. He must remove the devil gene from the world. Just then, Jin's head and chest started to hurt. His body was surrounded by electricity.

"GAHHH!" Jin exclaimed in pain.

Jin was in pain for a few minutes, until he was able to control the devil gene. Electricity stopped glowing around him and the pain stopped.

"Fuck! The devil gene is getting worse..." said Jin to himself.

Jin was so angry that he had this devil gene. He was so angry that he had to hurt his wife and other people just to eliminate the devil gene. Growing up, he swore that he would never be like his father and grandfather. Now, his actions were even worse than Heihachi and Kazuya. The irony. The fucking irony.

"Damn it!" Jin yelled as he threw the glass to the fireplace. The glass shattered. Jin leaned on his desk and bowed his head. He was so sad, so angry, so frustrated.

"Damn this cursed blood!" Jin said. Tears began to build up in his eyes. A tear fell on his desk and he quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Jin stood up and took a deep breath.

"Focus Jin. I need to focus. I am so close to completing my objective. Just keep focused."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLA** **IMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The next day...**

It was morning and Xiaoyu was meditating in the garden. She finished sparring and had been meditating for about ten minutes. Just then, her cellphone rang. Xiaoyu opened her eyes.

"Ugh, I forgot to put my phone on silent." she thought to herself.

Xiaoyu, still sitting cross legged, stretched out her arm. She picked up her phone which was right next to her. She saw that Miharu was calling her. She and Miharu had been texting each other since they met up in the café. This was the first time since the café that either of them had called each other.

"Hey Miharu! What's up?"

"Hi Xiaoyu! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?

"I'm alright. Hey, I hope I didn't call at a bad time, but I really need to talk to you."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. Um...it's just that um...boy, this is awkward asking you this..."

"Miharu it's me. You can ask me anything."

"I don't know how to ask you this though..." said Miharu "Okay...um...so the Revolt Group kind of…sort of, wants to meet you."

"What? They want to meet me? Why?"

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu. I told Panda, Bob and Julia that I had met up with you and well...word gets around. Now that I'm in contact with you, they asked me to ask you if you can come by."

"You didn't tell them about our entire freaking conversation at the café did you?" Xiaoyu asked, a bit angry.

"No! Of course not! I was just so happy that we reunited and I was all excited and happy. I told a few people that we met up and caught up. That's all I told them. I swear!"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Xiaoyu come on...you know you can trust me! Whenever you confide in me, you know your secrets are safe with me. I haven't told them anything that you've confided in me."

"I believe you." said Xiaoyu. "So, why do they want to meet me?"

"They want to ask you for a favor. You don't have to come if you don't want to Xiaoyu. I'm just passing along the message is all." said Miharu. "But if you do come by...it'll be a great way for you to see your old buddies again...Panda, Hwoarang, Julia...I'm sure that everyone will be thrilled to see you. But it's up to you."

Xiaoyu pondered her decision for a few seconds.

"Xiaoyu? You still there?"

"Um, yeah. Can I come by in like 2 hours?"

"Yeah! I'll let the group know. I'll text you the address."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya!"

 **Two hours later...**

Xiaoyu drove her Ferrari until she reached the address that Miharu texted her. She saw a lot of abandoned brick buildings. She parked her car by the alley and got out. Xiaoyu was wearing a strapless white jumpsuit and golden, open toed heels. She wore earrings, a gold choker necklace and a gold watch. Xiaoyu recently dyed her hair. She had an ombre color of black and light brown. She let her beautiful, long hair down. Xiaoyu walked by the buildings and stopped in front of one building.

"Fourth building on the left with 'Tokyo' graffiti on the wall. Yup, this is the place." said Xiaoyu to herself.

Xiaoyu entered the building and walked into the kitchen. The stove, the cabinets and the fridge were all old, rusty and not working. By the kitchen was a wooden door. Xiaoyu went up to the door and knocked.

"I'm a visitor." said Xiaoyu. That's what Miharu told her to say after she knocked.

Miharu opened the sliding peephole to see who knocked. She smiled when she saw it was Xiaoyu. Miharu closed the peephole and opened the door.

"Xiaoyu!" said Miharu happily, giving her friend a hug.

"Hi Miharu." said Xiaoyu, hugging her back.

"Welcome to the Revolt Group's Headquarters." said Miharu, holding Xiaoyu's hand and showing her around.

The outside of the building was old and abandoned, but this room was really nice and high tech. There were flat screen TVs, couches and recliners. The floor was made of nice, vinyl tiles. There was also a fuse ball table and air hockey table.

"I know the outside of this place doesn't look very fancy." said Miharu. "But we had to disguise our headquarters and keep a low profile so that the Mishima Zaibatsu won't find us."

The Revolt Group members were Hwoarang, Asuka, Julia, Miguel, Panda, Bob, Lee Chaolan and Christie. Lars Alexandersson and Lei Wulong were not official members of the Revolt Group. Lars was busy being the leader of his own army. Lei was busy being a police officer. However Lars and Lei did help the Revolt Group whenever they needed their assistance.

Miharu took Xiaoyu to another section of the room. This room had many computers and TV surveillance of the entire city. There was also a conference table were Hwoarang, Lei, Panda, Julia and Asuka were currently having a meeting. The other members of the group were not at Headquarters at the moment. Miharu cleared her throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Miharu and Xiaoyu.

"Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt but um, as you can see...we have a guest." said Miharu.

Panda, Hwoarang, Asuka, Lei and Julia were happy to see Xiaoyu and they all went up to greet her.

"Long time no see stranger." said Hwoarang, giving Xiaoyu a hug.

"I know, it's been forever." said Xiaoyu, hugging Hwoarang.

"GROWL!" said Panda happily. Interpretation: "XIAOYU!"

"Panda!" said Xiaoyu, giving Panda a huge hug.

"Growl growl growl growl!" said Panda. Interpretation: "Xiaoyu my dear, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Panda!" said Xiaoyu, who was so happy that she had tears in her eyes.

After everyone greeted Xiaoyu, they all sat down at the conference table.

"So, Miharu told me you guys wanted to ask me for a favor." said Xiaoyu as she put her designer bag on the table.

Lei was about to respond, when someone walked into the room. It was Christie. The Revolt Group members thought that Christie wouldn't be present when Xiaoyu came to Headquarters. They knew that Christie disliked Xiaoyu. The Revolt Group members felt very awkward and they hoped that things wouldn't get ugly between the two women.

"Christie, um...what are you doing here? I thought you had a Tekken match?" asked Julia.

"It got cancelled. If I knew that she'd be here, I wouldn't have come by." said Christie, angrily staring at Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu stood up and went up to Christie.

"It's good to see you Christie." said Xiaoyu.

Christie scoffed.

"I don't feel the same way Kazama." said Christie.

Xiaoyu sighed sadly.

"Just look at you with your designer clothes, shoes and jewelry." said Christie. "Do you know how many people are homeless and living in poverty? All thanks to your scumbag husband and his wars?"

"Oh boy...this is gonna get ugly." Hwoarang whispered to Julia. Julia nodded in agreement.

"How the hell can you sleep at night huh? How can you sleep next to that...that evil man? How do you live with yourself knowing that your husband is ruining people's lives?" Christie asked.

"I feel terrible about what Jin is doing. Every day I feel tremendously guilty about Jin's actions." said Xiaoyu. "But I love him Christie. I love him with all my heart. He will change and become good again. I know he will."

Christie laughed.

"You love him? You don't love him...you love his money. That's why you still stay with that psycho. He goes around destroying the world and you don't give a shit. As long as he keeps buying you fancy clothes and cars and diamonds and pearls, you don't care that he hurts people."

"I do love him!" Xiaoyu yelled. "And I do feel terrible about the bad things Jin does!"

Xiaoyu started taking off her yellow diamond earrings.

"I don't give a shit about money! I would give up all this money just to have Jin back to the way he was before!" said Xiaoyu, who also took off her watch and her choker. "You see these earrings? They cost $5000. This choker costs $200. This watch? It costs $800. But these don't mean shit to me!"

Xiaoyu threw her earrings, golden choker and watch to the ground and stomped on them. Everyone looked at Xiaoyu in shock except Christie, who was still angrily looking at her.

"Christie, I have apologized to you over and over again." said Xiaoyu. "I am sorry okay? I am so sorry for what Jin did to you and Eddy. I know you hate me and I don't blame you for hating me. I get that you're mad at me, but that doesn't mean that you should say awful things about me. I'm a good person. I am far from perfect but I'm a good person. And I love Jin. I would die for that man."

"You really feel bad? You're really sorry? Then prove it." said Christie. "Help the Revolt Group with our plan to overthrow Jin."

"Plan? Is that the favor you guys wanted to ask me?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah." said Lei. "We want you to tranquilize Jin with a sedative. When he's fast asleep, tranquilize him. Since he'll be too heavy for you to carry, we'll come inside your home and carry him ourselves to Headquarters."

"I'm not going to betray my husband." said Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu...look...I know you love Jin. But you know that he's out of control. He needs to be stopped." said Miharu.

"You know Jin is like a son to me Xiaoyu." said Lei. "But as much as I care about Jin, we have to stop him from causing further world destruction."

"Also, Tekken 6 has been rigged by Jin and the Zaibatsu. There are matches, but no one gets advanced to the next round. In previous Tekken Tournaments, we fought until we reached the final round. But in Tekken 6, there is no final round." said Hwoarang. "We're not going to face Jin. There is no prize money. There are just matches. It's like…this is Jin's sick way of pitting people against each other for his amusement or something. It's like, people are just fighting for nothing."

"If I tranquilize him and you guys take him, you're going to kill Jin!" said Xiaoyu.

"What? No! Of course not!" said Lei.

"No, we're not gonna kill him. We're going to imprison him in Headquarters. We won't release him until he agrees to give up the Zaibatsu and end these wars." said Asuka.

"How do I know you guys aren't lying? You guys might say that you won't kill him just so I can go along with this plan." said Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, come on...you know we're not killers." said Julia.

"We're fighters, not killers." said Hwoarang.

"Xiaoyu...I know that this is a hard decision...but you're the only one with direct access to Jin. You're the only one who can stop him." said Miharu. "If you do this plan, you're not just saving the world...you're saving Jin from himself."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Jin isn't always around. He's always working." said Xiaoyu.

"And by working you mean world domination, right?" said Christie.

"Christie!" Miharu scolded.

"What day will he be home?" asked Lei.

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Tomorrow. He's on a business trip right now but he said he'll be back tomorrow evening." said Xiaoyu.

Julia got a small metal case and gave it to Xiaoyu. She opened the case and saw a syringe.

"Tomorrow night, when Jin is fast asleep, inject this sedative in his neck." said Julia. "Don't worry about hurting him...he won't feel a thing."

Xiaoyu closed the metal case and put it in her purse.

"I should get going." said Xiaoyu.

"It was good seeing you Xiaoyu." said Lei, giving her a hug.

"Likewise." said Xiaoyu, hugging him back.

"Don't be a stranger." said Hwoarang who hugged her.

Everyone except Christie hugged and said goodbye to Xiaoyu. Christie crossed her arms and glared at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu sadly looked away from Christie and turned to walk out.

"Hey Xiaoyu, let me walk you out." said Miharu.

"Growl growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "I'll walk you out too."

Panda and Miharu walked Xiaoyu to her car. Miharu whistled when she saw Xiaoyu's car.

"A Ferrari?! Damn girl, you gotta take me for a drive in this one day!" said Miharu.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Hey, look...sorry about Christie upsetting you." said Miharu.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "We didn't know she would be at the meeting today."

"It's okay guys." said Xiaoyu. "I just hope she forgives me and Jin one day."

"I can't believe you smashed $6,000 worth of jewelry. I know you were pissed off, but you could have given those to me instead!" said Miharu, laughing.

Xiaoyu chuckled. Miharu always knew how to lighten the mood and make her laugh.

"Anyway, think about what we talked about today." said Miharu.

"I will." said Xiaoyu.

"Bye Xiaoyu." said Miharu, hugging her.

"Bye." said Xiaoyu, hugging her back.

"Growl growl growl growl." said Panda, hugging Xiaoyu. Interpretation: "Bye Xiaoyu. I love you!"

"I love you too Panda." said Xiaoyu, giving Panda a huge hug.

After embracing Panda and Miharu and saying goodbye, Xiaoyu got into her Ferrari and drove off.

 **The next day, 2:00am...**

Jin had come back from his business trip two hours ago. He was absolutely exhausted. As soon as he came home he went straight to bed. As Jin was sleeping, Xiaoyu quietly got up from bed. She went to her closet and got out the metal case from her purse. She sighed as she took out the syringe. She tip toed towards Jin, holding the syringe. She had tears in her eyes as she brought the syringe to his neck. She was panting. She held the syringe to his neck for many seconds. She then quickly removed the syringe away from his neck. She walked out of the room, got her car keys and went outside. She opened the syringe and poured out the liquid sedative. She opened her Ferrari and put the syringe in the glove compartment. She would dispose of the syringe later. She didn't want to put the syringe in any of the trash bags in the mansion in case Kiyoshi saw it. She called Miharu.

"Hey!" said Miharu. "So, did you do it? What's your address so the guys can take him to Headquarters?"

"I'm sorry Miharu, but I can't do it."

Miharu sighed.

"It's okay. I understand. He's the man you love. I get it." said Miharu.

"I understand where you guys are coming from but...I still feel like I would be betraying Jin. I'm sorry Miharu but I can't help the Revolt Group. I don't like what Jin is doing, but I love him and I'm loyal to him."

"Like I said, I understand." said Miharu. "Hey, Xiaoyu...even though we're on different sides...I still love you. This doesn't change anything between us. You're still my best friend. You know you can always talk to me. Please don't shut me out again Xiaoyu."

"I won't." said Xiaoyu.

"Goodnight Xiaoyu."

"Goodnight."

Xiaoyu hung up the phone. She walked back inside the mansion and went to her bedroom. Jin was still fast asleep. Xiaoyu sat on the bed next to Jin. She couldn't do what the Revolt Group wanted. She just couldn't. She gently ran her hand through Jin's hair and affectionately looked at him. She laid next to him and put her hand on his strong chest. She then gently kissed his chest and his cheek.

"Mmm..." said Jin groggily. "Xiaoyu? What is it?"

"Nothing." said Xiaoyu, smiling. "You know I love you, right?"

"Mmm...I love you too Xiaoyu." said Jin groggily. He wrapped his arms around Xiaoyu and pulled her to him. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Xiaoyu smiled, closed her eyes and slept in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLA** **IMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **A few days later...**

Xiaoyu went to the nail salon and after she got her nails done, she went to the mall. She went to a few shops in the mall and bought some expensive things. She was walking around, holding a few shopping bags. She was looking around to see where she would shop next. Jin traveled a few days ago for business. Xiaoyu hadn't talked to any of her friends in the Revolt Group.

Miharu told Xiaoyu that the group wasn't angry with her for not going through with the plan. The group understood where Xiaoyu was coming from. Miharu told her that the group was disappointed, but they weren't mad at her. They were still her friends...well, except Christie who was still pissed off and resentful towards Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu really wanted to see her friends again, especially her best friends Miharu and Panda.

When she met with the Revolt Group a few days ago, she was very happy to see her friends again. However, after refusing to help them overthrow Jin, Xiaoyu felt very awkward talking to them. Although Miharu told her that they weren't mad at her (except Christie), Xiaoyu didn't feel comfortable hanging out with them.

Jin wasn't around as usual. She felt awkward being around her friends. Xiaoyu was yet again...alone.

Xiaoyu was trying to distract herself with shopping. However, the noisy mall and all the fancy shops couldn't distract her from her problems and loneliness. Xiaoyu sighed.

"Maybe I should go buy some dinnerware." Xiaoyu thought to herself. "I know there's a store that sells dinnerware. I think it's on the 2nd level. Let me check the directory."

Xiaoyu turned around and walked to the directory. She saw that she was right...the store was on the 2nd level. She turned around and almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry, excuse me." said Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu's eyes went wide in surprise when she saw who was in front of her. The person gave her a big, friendly smile.

"Xiaoyu?" the man asked.

"Forest? Oh my gosh!" Xiaoyu said happily. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Long time Xiaoyu!" said Forest, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu asked, releasing their hug.

"I'm participating in Tekken 6. I have some down time though, so I decided to check out the mall." said Forest.

"Cool!" said Xiaoyu.

"Why aren't you participating in the tournament?"

"Um...well...it's complicated." said Xiaoyu.

"Is everything okay? You love participating in Tekken and kicking ass."

"Yeah, I'm okay...I just...I have so much going on and I just couldn't squeeze in Tekken 6 in my schedule." said Xiaoyu.

"Oh, okay." said Forest.

Xiaoyu lied to Forest. The reason that she didn't participate in Tekken 6 was because she just wasn't in the right mental frame of mind. As a fighter, if your mind isn't right, your fighting skills won't excel. Xiaoyu felt very depressed because of how Jin was behaving towards her and the rest of the world. She was so depressed that she had been taking medication for the past months. Also, with all the chaos and wars, Xiaoyu just wasn't in the mood to be in Tekken this year. She trained and sparred every day, but she still wasn't at her best because she was so depressed.

"You look so beautiful by the way. But then again you're always so beautiful." said Forest, blushing a bit.

"Thanks Forest. That's really sweet of you to say." said Xiaoyu.

"So hey...do you wanna get out of here and get some fresh air? Unless you're still shopping?"

"Um, well, I wanna go check out some dinnerware." said Xiaoyu. "But after that, yeah we can leave. My chauffeur can drive us to somewhere outdoorsy."

"Chauffeur huh? Oh you fancy huh?" Forest teased.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"You know I've always been fancy." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"That's true." said Forest, smiling.

The two of them went to the store. Xiaoyu bought some really nice dinnerware. After that, they walked out of the mall and into the limo. Forest was helping Xiaoyu to hold some of her shopping bags. Manabu got out of the limo and opened the door for Xiaoyu. Manabu raised his eyebrow and gave Forest a quizzical look. Manabu was wondering who Xiaoyu's friend was.

"Manabu, this is my good friend Forest Law. Forest this is my chauffeur, Manabu." said Xiaoyu.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Law." said Manabu, who politely shook Forest's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Manabu." said Forest, who shook his hand.

Xiaoyu and Forest entered the limo. Manabu closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

"Where to next Kazama San?" Manabu asked.

"Where do you wanna go to get fresh air?" Xiaoyu asked Forest.

"Lady's choice." Forest said, smiling.

"Do you wanna go to a park? That's a perfect place to walk around and enjoy the warm weather." said Xiaoyu.

"Sounds good to me." said Forest.

Manabu drove Xiaoyu and Forest to a beautiful park nearby. Xiaoyu and Forest were strolling around the park. They were talking, laughing and catching up. They talked about their friends and memories of previous Tekken Tournaments. The park also had food kiosks that sold delicious snacks, food and drinks. Xiaoyu and Forest went up to a food kiosk and bought some delicious kushi dango. The two friends were walking and talking as they ate their kushi dango.

"Remember when Hwoarang threw that crazy party and Baek came back from his journey earlier than expected?" Forest asked, laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I remember!" said Xiaoyu, laughing. "There were like 20 people in the house...alcohol and beer everywhere, loud music. And Hwoarang was trying to convince Baek that we all came by to help look after the dojo! Baek yelled at him and told us all to get out!"

"Hwoarang got in a shit load of trouble with Baek!" said Forest, laughing.

"Yeah, poor guy!" said Xiaoyu, laughing.

Forest smiled and took another bite of his kushi dango.

"So how are your parents?" Xiaoyu asked.

"They're good. Things have been pretty rough though. My dad's businesses aren't doing very well. Also, my mom recently got surgery because she had appendicitis."

"Is she going to be okay?" Xiaoyu asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine thank God. She's still recovering from surgery though, but she'll be okay."

"I'm happy to hear that!"

"Thanks Xiaoyu."

"How's Paul?"

"Paul is still the same old crazy Paul that we know and love." said Forest, chuckling.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"How are your parents doing? And how's Wang?"

"They're good thanks for asking. I haven't talked to them in a while though." said Xiaoyu.

"Really? You're really close to your family. I'm surprised you haven't talked to them in a long time."

"I love my family but..." Xiaoyu sighed "…It's complicated."

"I miss the old days when life wasn't complicated." said Forest.

"Tell me about it." said Xiaoyu, who took a bite of her kushi dango.

"How's Jin?"

Xiaoyu swallowed her food.

"He's good." said Xiaoyu who looked sad.

"Xiaoyu..." said Forest, who gently turned Xiaoyu to face him "…With all the bad stuff Jin has been doing...I don't think he's 'good.' I don't get it. I mean, Jin and I were never friends, but I know that Jin used to be a decent guy. How did he become...evil?"

"He's not evil." said Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu…are you kidding me? He's causing wars and chaos all over the world. You're a good person Xiaoyu…how can you still be with a man like that?"

"Because I love him!" Xiaoyu yelled, angrily.

"Xiaoyu, Jin is ruthless and dangerous! What if he hurts you?"

"Jin would never hurt me."

"Not now. But what if one day he snaps and attacks you?"

"You don't know Jin like I do! No one does!" Xiaoyu yelled. She began to storm off, but Forest grabbed her wrist.

"Xiaoyu wait!"

"Let go of me Forest!" said Xiaoyu with tears in her eyes.

Forest gently pulled Xiaoyu to him and hugged her.

"I said let go of me..." Xiaoyu said, crying.

Forest continued to hug her. Xiaoyu continued crying. They stood there hugging for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu...I didn't mean to make you upset." said Forest, gently stroking her hair as he hugged her. "I'm just really worried about you is all."

Xiaoyu sniffled.

"Come on, let's take a seat." said Forest who held her hand and walked her to a park bench.

They sat down on the bench. Forest put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Xiaoyu got out some tissues from her purse and was wiping her tears.

"Once again, I'm really sorry I made you sad Xiaoyu." said Forest. "I'm just concerned. You don't socialize with me, your friends and family anymore. You don't have that same happiness in your eyes like you used to. You've lost some weight. You can't be happy Xiaoyu...you can't be happy married to a man like that."

"It hasn't been easy." said Xiaoyu tearfully. She was wiping the tears from her eyes. "Jin barely spends any time with me. He's always traveling and working. My family doesn't like him. My friends don't like him anymore. If I hang out with my friends, that means that I'm betraying my husband. But I love him Forest. I love him and I believe that he'll change. I believe in him."

Forest sighed and gently held her hand.

"Alright Xiaoyu...if you still choose to be with him...just...just be careful okay? And also, just because your friends don't like Jin doesn't mean you can't hang out with them."

"I can't. They're part of the Revolt Group."

"Oh. I understand why you feel like you'd be betraying Jin." said Forest. "But um...I'm not part of the Revolt Group. You can talk to me right?"

Xiaoyu smiled.

"Of course. I've missed you." she said.

"I've missed you too." said Forest, smiling. "So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. And I know just the place." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"Where?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"Come on! Tell me!" said Forest, grinning.

"You'll find out tomorrow." said Xiaoyu.

"I can't wait." said Forest.

They stood up from the bench and gave each other a goodbye hug. Xiaoyu offered Forest a ride in her limo. However, Forest politely declined and decided to take the train. He was going to meet up with some of his friends in another part of town. He didn't want Xiaoyu to go all the way up there just to drop him off. Xiaoyu walked back to her limo and Manabu drove her home. She didn't think that she would randomly bump into Forest today. She was happy she did though...it was great seeing her old friend again. Xiaoyu was excited for what she had planned for Forest and herself tomorrow.

 **The next day...**

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. Xiaoyu drove her Ferrari and picked up Forest in the rented condo he was staying in. Xiaoyu and Forest were talking, laughing and having great conversation on their drive. Forest kept asking Xiaoyu where they were going, but she refused to tell him.

"Are we almost there?" Forest asked, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! I'm pretty sure you've asked me that a hundred times!" said Xiaoyu, smiling. "We'll be there in ten minutes so stop whining!"

"Xiaoyu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we almost there?" Forest asked, teasingly. Xiaoyu laughed.

"You're so lucky I'm driving. If not I would have fucking punched you!" said Xiaoyu, smiling.

She and Forest laughed. After ten minutes, they arrived at their destination. Xiaoyu parked in the parking lot and they got out of the car. Xiaoyu was wearing a pink, sleeveless tank top. She also wore jeans, pink sneakers and diamond stud earrings. Forest was also dressed casually. He wore a grey, short sleeved polo shirt and green camouflage, cargo pants. He also wore black basketball shoes and wore a silver watch. Forest smiled when he saw where they were.

"Ta da!" said Xiaoyu happily.

"Woah!" said Forest.

Xiaoyu and Forest were in Xiaoyu's amusement park. Xiaoyu used the money that she had earned in Tekken Tournaments to build an amusement park in Tokyo and she also had a successful amusement park in China.

"This is a nice surprise!" said Forest. "The last time we came here was a year ago, when we celebrated Panda's birthday."

"Yeah that was a fun day." said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah it was." said Forest.

"And now, we're going to have another fun day here!" said Xiaoyu. She locked arms with Forest and they walked to entrance gate, which was also where the ticket booth was located.

The ticket attendant came out to greet Xiaoyu.

"Good afternoon Kazama San!" she said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Hi!" said Xiaoyu. "Me and my friend here are going inside."

"Yes Kazama San! Have fun!" said the ticket attendant.

"Thanks." said Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu got out her electronic keypad and swiped it on the gate lock, opening the gate. Xiaoyu and Forest entered the amusement park. The park had so many rides and carnival games. The park was lively and filled with people. They were teenagers hanging out with their friends. They were little children and their parents. They were couples. Everyone in the park was having fun. Xiaoyu was happy that even with all the wars Jin was causing, people still tried to live their lives.

"So, what do you wanna do first Mr. Law?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Let's do something really crazy first. Let's do the drop tower!" said Forest.

"Great choice!" said Xiaoyu, running towards the ride.

"Try not to barf." Forest teased.

Xiaoyu turned around and talked to Forest as she was walking backwards.

"Um, excuse you...you should be the one worried about barfing." said Xiaoyu, who smiled, turned and ran. Forest chuckled and ran after her.

Forest and Xiaoyu rode on the drop tower. After that, they went on the bumper cars, rollercoasters, pendulum ride and swing ride. They bought many snacks like popcorn, cotton candy, caramel apples and corn dogs. They played carnival games and Forest won a cute teddy bear for Xiaoyu. After spending an amazing, fun day at the park, Xiaoyu drove Forest home.

"Man today was awesome!" said Forest, walking through the hallway with Xiaoyu.

"It sure was! I ate way too much though. And definitely ate way too much sugar." she said.

Forest chuckled. They walked down the hallway until they reached Forest's room.

"Well, this is my room." said Forest. "You um...wanna come in?"

"Yeah, sure." said Xiaoyu.

Forest opened the door and they walked in. Forest's condo was very nice and elegant.

"Nice place." said Xiaoyu, looking around.

"Thanks!" said Forest. "You have amazing taste so that is a huge compliment!"

Xiaoyu chuckled and sat down on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Do you want some herbal tea?" Forest asked. "Or some other beverage? I got water, soda, apple juice, red wine, white wine?"

"Herbal tea is fine." said Xiaoyu.

"Be right back." said Forest, going to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Forest came out holding a tray. On the tray was a small teapot and a small cup with a tea bag. There was also a bottle of water. Forest put the tray down on the coffee table. He poured the hot water from the teapot into the cup and gave it to Xiaoyu.

"Thanks." said Xiaoyu. She took a sip of the tea.

"You're welcome." said Forest, who picked up the bottle of water. He sat next to Xiaoyu and took a sip of his water. He then put the bottle on the floor by the sofa.

"You look really happy Xiaoyu. Today, seeing you all excited and happy at the park...you were acting like your old self."

"I did feel really happy at the park. Thanks for coming with me." said Xiaoyu, who put down the cup of tea on the coffee table.

"You're welcome!" said Forest. "You know I would do anything to make you happy Xiaoyu. You deserve to be happy."

Without warning, Forest kissed Xiaoyu on the lips. Xiaoyu's eyes went wide in shock. She was so shocked that she didn't know how to react. After five seconds, she recovered from her shock and quickly pushed him away. She stood up.

"Forest! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said Forest, standing up.

"I'm a married woman you jerk!" Xiaoyu said. She scoffed and was about to storm off but Forest grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Xiaoyu yelled.

"Xiaoyu please! Don't go! Please let me explain!"

Xiaoyu released herself from his grip. She crossed her arms and faced him, giving him an angry look.

"What the hell Forest."

"Xiaoyu, please...I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to freak you out! It's just...Xiaoyu...the truth is...I love you."

"What?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I love you Xiaoyu. I love you. I fucking love you. I have loved you for years. I just...I just never had the guts to tell you. You've always been in love with Jin. And then you guys started dating and then next thing you know you're engaged...I have always wanted to confess my feelings for you. But I...I felt like I didn't have a shot in hell with you. I mean you were in love with Jin Kazama. I felt like I couldn't even compete with Jin. He comes from a rich and powerful family. I'm just a regular guy who doesn't have a lot of money. That's why I never told you that I loved you. I never felt that I deserved you."

Xiaoyu was in shock. She stared at Forest in shock. She was speechless.

"You know I told you that I didn't come to your wedding because I was sick? Well I lied. I wasn't sick. I just...I couldn't bear to watch you marry Jin. I couldn't bear to watch the love of my life marry some other guy. So I avoided the wedding."

Xiaoyu was still speechless.

"Xiaoyu...say something. Please."

"I need to sit down." she said, walking to the sofa. She sat down. Forest came up to her and sat next to her. Xiaoyu took a deep breath.

"I didn't fall in love with Jin because he comes from a rich and powerful family. I fell in love with Jin because he is a thoughtful, smart, good person. He is a resilient person. His mom died and his dad and granddad are complete psychos who always try to ruin his life. Jin is a very misunderstood person...he always has been. In school, people thought he was quiet and weird. But I saw past that shell he always put up. I understood him. I accepted him for who he was. And I loved him. I love him and I always will."

"You love him but he doesn't love you."

"Yes he does!"

"He loves you huh? If he loves you then why is he barely at your home? If he loves you why does he constantly hurt you? Why does he bring you pain?"

"He doesn't mean to..." said Xiaoyu, tears in her eyes.

"A man who loves you would never hurt you over and over again! You're so happy when we're hanging out Xiaoyu! I can make you happy! I can make you smile. I can make you laugh. If I was your man...I would give you all the love and respect that you deserve! That Jin doesn't deserve you! I wish...I wish that I confessed my love to you years ago Xiaoyu. If I did, maybe you would have ended up with me and not Jin. If we were together, you would have been happy. You wouldn't have married Jin and be sad and depressed."

"Forest...even if you did tell me you loved me years ago...it wouldn't have mattered. My heart has always belonged to Jin."

Forest bowed his head sadly.

"Forest..." she said, gently grabbing his hand "…I am so touched that you feel this way about me. Really I am. But...I am in love with Jin Kazama and I will love him until the day I die. I know that our marriage is going through a rough patch. But I can't give up on our marriage. I can't give up on him. You're an amazing guy Forest. You're handsome, smart, sweet and funny. You'll find an amazing woman who loves you. I hate to break your heart because you're my friend. I care about you and I don't want to hurt your feelings but...I...I don't love you Forest. I am so sorry. I hope we can still be friends because I care about you."

Forest sighed and looked at Xiaoyu. He had tears in his eyes.

"I wish you felt the same way about me Xiaoyu. We could have been so happy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Forest, who sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm happy that you still want to be friends with me. I thought that me confessing my love to you would have freaked you out."

Xiaoyu smiled. She stretched out her hand and held Forest's hand.

"Forest...you're one of my best friends and you're an amazing person. This conversation doesn't change anything about our friendship."

Forest smiled.

"Good. I'm happy that we're still best of friends because my life would suck without you Xiaoyu."

"Same here." said Xiaoyu, smiling. She gave Forest a hug and he hugged her back. After they released their hug, Xiaoyu stood up.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well, I actually have a Tekken match tomorrow in the afternoon. So I have to train in the morning and rest after the match. If you want you could come and watch my fight though. You could be my cheerleader." said Forest, smiling.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"I would love to watch your match and cheer you on. What time is your match?"

"2:30pm at the Tekken Arena."

"I'll be there." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Forest walked Xiaoyu to the door. They said goodbye and he opened the door for her. When she walked out, he closed the door. Forest turned around and slid to the floor by the door. He leaned his head back against the door and sighed. He was very relieved that he confessed his feelings to Xiaoyu after all these years. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wished that the outcome of his confession would have been different. He wished that she was in love with him as well. She would have divorced that asshole Jin. She would have run into his arms. They would have gotten married, had kids and lived happily ever after. Unfortunately for Forest, things didn't work out that way.

"That scumbag Jin doesn't deserve an amazing woman like Xiaoyu." Forest said to himself. "I'm not the kind of man to break up a relationship. I respect Xiaoyu and Jin's marriage. I'm happy that she still wants to be friends with me. Even though we can't be a couple, at least we can be friends. At least she'll still be part of my life and I'm very happy about that."

Forest sighed and looked at his watch. It was 9pm. As much as he wanted to sit here and keep sulking, he knew he had to go to bed. He needed to get a good night's sleep. He was going to wake up by 5am tomorrow to train for his match. Forest sighed and slowly stood up.

 **Say what! Forest hit on Xiaoyu?! Did y'all see that coming? Lol! What did I tell y'all? I told y'all this fic was full of drama, lol! Please keep reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Six**

The next day, Xiaoyu went to Forest's match. She sat in the VIP area of the Tekken Arena and watched the fight. Forest fought against Feng Wei. It was a tough, competitive fight and Forest won the match.

After the match, Xiaoyu invited Forest to the VIP area. She congratulated him and told him to relax in the VIP area. Forest and Xiaoyu watched other matches from the VIP area. The VIP area had many delicious foods and drinks. There were fruit platters, sandwich platters, cheese platters, sushi platters and dessert platters. There were drinks like wine, juice, champagne and bottled water. Xiaoyu and Forest enjoyed the food and drinks as they watched the other Tekken matches.

Xiaoyu and Forest kept hanging out over the next days. The two friends were enjoying each other's company. Manabu drove Xiaoyu and Forest sometimes. He was very distrustful of Forest. He didn't know that Xiaoyu and Forest were just friends. He thought that Xiaoyu was having an affair with Forest. Manabu decided to take action.

Jin was in his office in the Zaibatsu. He was sitting down on his chair behind his desk, reading some important files. Just then, someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Jin asked, still looking at the files.

"It's Nina."

"Come in."

Nina opened the door and walked in.

"What is it Nina?" Jin asked, still looking at the files.

"Your chauffeur Manabu would like to speak to you." said Nina.

Jin looked up surprised.

"Manabu? The hell does he want?" Jin asked.

"He says it's urgent." said Nina.

"Fine. Send him in."

Nina nodded and left the office. After a few seconds, she came back to the office with Manabu. Nina then walked out of the office and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Kazama San." said Manabu, bowing politely.

"Good afternoon Manabu. Please, have a seat."

Manabu sat on the chair across from Jin's desk.

"So..." said Jin, pouring a glass of scotch "…Nina told me you have something urgent to tell me. What's going on?"

Jin offered Manabu a glass of scotch.

"Oh, no thank you Kazama San."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Sir. Thank you."

Jin shrugged and took a sip of the glass of scotch.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you...I know you're so busy...but I have to talk to you about your wife."

Jin's eyes went wide with worry.

"Xiaoyu…did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"She is fine Sir."

Jin breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's fine, nothing bad happened to her. It's just..." Manabu sighed. "This is hard for me to say Sir."

"Hard for you to say? What the hell are you going on about?"

Manabu sighed.

"Your wife...she um...well, she is um..."

"Just spit it out Manabu!" Jin said irritated, raising his voice.

"Your wife has been seeing another man for the past week. Sometimes she drives by herself to go see him. Sometimes I drive the two of them. Every time I have to drive that man...I feel sick to my stomach. I feel like I am betraying you Kazama San. It was hard for me to tell you this Sir...but you had to know the truth."

Jin was in shock. Xiaoyu was a good person. There was no way in hell that she would cheat on him. Ever. He knew that he was a terrible husband, but he didn't think Xiaoyu would ever cheat on him. She was just too good of a person...unlike him. Jin was also enraged. If she was cheating on him, Jin was going to kill her lover with his bare hands. How dare some other man put his hands on his Xiaoyu? How dare some other man kiss her, touch her, fuck her...ugh...Jin started to feel sick to his stomach.

"Kazama San...are you okay?" Manabu asked, after Jin was quiet for many seconds.

"Who the fuck is this man she's been seeing?" Jin asked.

"Um Forest. Forest Law." said Manabu.

Jin scoffed.

"That wanna be Bruce Lee piece of shit." Jin thought to himself.

"Thank you for telling me Manabu. I appreciate your loyalty."

"You're welcome Kazama San." said Manabu, standing up.

Manabu walked out of the office and closed the door. Jin took a huge gulp of the glass of scotch.

"No one, and I mean no one will take my Xiaoyu away from me. Forest Law...you're a dead man."

 **Later that day...**

 **7pm**

Forest had been sparring for two hours in the condo gym. He left the gym and walked to his room. He locked his room door and went to his bedroom. He took off his sweaty shirt. He really wanted to take a shower. He was about to take off his karate pants, when there was a knock on his door. Forest sighed. He really wanted to take a shower. He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He was shocked by who was standing outside his room.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Forest thought to himself.

Forest opened the door and saw a smirking Jin.

"Jin? What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet an old friend that you haven't seen in a long time?" Jin asked, smirking.

"Well, we were never exactly friends."

"In any case. It's been forever." said Jin, smirking. "May I come in?"

Forest sighed. He unenthusiastically moved out of the way. Jin walked inside. Jin looked around and whistled.

"Nice place." said Jin, taking a seat on one of the sofas. "Didn't think your broke ass could afford a place like this."

Forest closed the door and went up to Jin.

"Not gonna offer me a drink? Man you Americans are very impolite." said Jin, smirking.

"I didn't invite you to my place Jin. You dropped by unexpectedly, so I don't think you should be talking about impoliteness here." said Forest.

Jin chuckled.

"Again...what are you doing here Jin? What do you want?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm here."

"Did Xiaoyu tell Jin that I confessed my love to her? Is that why he's here?" Forest thought to himself.

"It's about me and Xiaoyu isn't it?" Forest asked Jin.

"Yes it is." said Jin, smirking. "When I found out about you and my Xiaoyu…the first thing I wanted to do was to beat the shit out of you. I wanted to beat you up so badly that you would have ended up in hospital. Then after being discharged from the hospital, I would have sent my personnel to arrest you and put you in prison. However, your dad was my mother's friend. And your dad is a good man. So because of your dad…I decided to warn you to stay away from my Xiaoyu instead of hurting you. If you don't listen to my warning…I will make you regret the day you were born."

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't you dare come to my place and threaten me Jin Kazama!" said Forest, raising his voice. "You think I'm scared of you? Huh? Cuz I'm not! I don't care if you're this powerful, world dominating tyrant! You wanna fight me? Bring it! I will kick your ass!"

Jin stood up and went up to Forest. He gave Forest an angry, evil glare.

"You're having an affair with my wife you piece of shit. I can threaten you all I want." said Jin.

"Woah, what?! Affair? I'm not having an affair with Xiaoyu! We're just friends. We've just been hanging out is all."

"Are you lying that you're not having an affair with Xiaoyu? Because I've heard otherwise."

"Honestly Jin...you're a corrupt, awful person and you don't deserve an amazing, good woman like Xiaoyu. But even with all the bad things you do...Xiaoyu loves you. Xiaoyu would never cheat on you with me or any other man. You know that she's loyal to you. Trust me, there is nothing going on between me and Xiaoyu. We're just friends."

Jin was very relieved that Xiaoyu wasn't cheating on him. However, he didn't want to show Forest that he was relieved. He didn't want Forest to know what he was thinking. Jin continued to give Forest an angry glare. Jin had a very good poker face.

"Even if you're just friends...I never want you to speak to or see Xiaoyu ever again."

Forest had a look of shock on his face.

"Xiaoyu and I are really good friends. We've been friends for years...since we met in Tekken 3. I'm not going to stop talking to her." said Forest.

Jin smirked and sat down on the sofa.

"You will stop talking to her Forest. And you will stop hanging out with her. If you don't...I will sentence you to prison for 10 years. Maybe 20, or even 30. Depends on my mood."

"You're going to sentence me to prison for being friends with Xiaoyu? You crazy asshole! I told you that we're not having an affair!"

"I know you're not. But I'm not always at home and I don't like the idea of Xiaoyu spending so much time with another man."

Forest scoffed.

"I told you Jin...I'm not scared of you. You can threaten me all you want but I'm still going to be friends with Xiaoyu."

"Forest, buddy...if you so as breathe near my Xiaoyu...I will send your ass to prison." said Jin, smirking. "Do you really want to go to prison for 10 years or more? What about your parents huh? Your dad...your dear old dad is going through a lot of financial problems right now. Your dad's dojo and restaurant businesses are doing really badly. In fact...your dad almost filed for bankruptcy...right?"

Forest gave Jin an angry glare and kept quiet.

"And your mom...she had surgery recently right? Your mom is still recovering. Your dad is struggling financially. If you go to prison, that's going to make your parents' problems even worse. I mean...do you really want your parents to see their only child go to prison? 10 years in prison...do you really want your parents to go through that kind of hell?"

Forest's arms were by his side and he balled his hands into fists. He was clenching his jaw and giving Jin an angry glare. Forest loved his parents so much. He hated to admit it but Jin was right...going to jail for 10 years or more would absolutely devastate his parents. Forest couldn't put his parents through that hell.

"How did you know about the problems my parents are going through? Did Xiaoyu tell you?"

Jin chuckled.

"Xiaoyu didn't tell me anything about your family problems. She didn't even tell me that you two have been hanging out. I have the most powerful organization in the world. And I am the most powerful man in the world." said Jin, smirking. "I have intel on everyone."

Forest sighed.

"I will never see or talk to Xiaoyu ever again." Forest said, sadly.

Jin smirked and stood up.

"That's a good boy." said Jin, condescendingly. He patted Forest on the shoulder. Jin walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. Jin looked at Forest and smirked.

"This was a fun conversation wasn't it? Say hi to your parents to me. Tell your dad I'll send him 5 bucks in the mail." said Jin, smirking.

"You're not gonna get away with this Jin." said Forest. "All this bad shit you're doing...the way you keep hurting people...you're not going to get away with it. There's something called karma. If you don't change your ways...you're going to get what you deserve."

Jin chuckled.

"I'm the richest, most powerful person in the world. I'm not scared of karma." said Jin. He opened the door, walked out and closed the door.

Forest sighed and slumped into the sofa. He was so sad that he was never going to talk to or see Xiaoyu again. He was going to miss Xiaoyu. Damn that Jin.

"Xiaoyu...how can you love that monster?" Forest said out loud to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Xiaoyu hadn't heard from Forest in days. She had been texting him but he didn't text back. She called him but he didn't pick up and he didn't call her back.

Xiaoyu walked to her Ferrari in the driveway. She called Forest on her cellphone. After Forest's phone rang a few times, Xiaoyu heard:

 **"Yo this is Forest! I'm not available. Leave a message and I'll call you back ASAP!"**

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Hey Forest...it's Xiaoyu again. I'm really worried about you. I haven't heard from you in days. Please call me back or text me. I just want to know that you're okay. Bye."

Xiaoyu hung up and put her cellphone in her purse. She pressed the unlock button of her car keys. Her Ferrari made a 'beep beep' sound and she opened the car door. Xiaoyu got inside the car and drove off. She decided that she would go to Forest's condo today. She was really worried about him and she wanted to check up on him. Xiaoyu drove until she reached Forest's condo. She parked the car, entered the building and walked to Forest's room. She knocked on the door.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Forest didn't open the door.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Nothing.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Forest come on! I know you're in there!" Xiaoyu yelled. "Please open the door! I just wanna make sure you're alive! I don't know if you're mad at me and that's why you haven't been talking to me. But, even if you're mad...please...please just let me know that you're okay. Please open the door Forest."

Xiaoyu heard the door unlock. Forest opened the door.

"Forest!" said Xiaoyu relieved. "Thank God you're okay! I was so worried!"

"You're not supposed to be here Xiaoyu." said Forest, looking panicked and worried.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Come inside quick before we get caught." said Forest.

"Get caught?"

"I'll explain, just come inside." said Forest, who dragged a confused Xiaoyu inside the room.

Forest closed and locked the door.

"Did anyone see you come here?" Forest asked.

"Um...no?"

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"No. Forest...what the hell is going on? You're scaring me. Are you okay? Are you in some sort of trouble? Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts?"

Forest sighed.

"I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you Xiaoyu. I'm not mad at you, I swear. You didn't offend me."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"Jin...came by here a few days ago. He thought that you and I were having an affair. I explained to him that we're just friends. But he told me that I should never see or speak to you ever again."

"What?!" said Xiaoyu, shocked. "Why? Why does he have a problem with us being friends?"

"He said he's not comfortable with you spending time with another man because he's not always at home."

"Me and you are just friends though." said Xiaoyu. "Jin has nothing to worry about. Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"No!" said Forest, looking panicked. "Xiaoyu...Jin told me that if I so as breathe near you...he was going to imprison me for 10 years or more. Xiaoyu...my parents would be distraught if I was sent to prison. I care about you Xiaoyu. I really wish that we can hang out...but...but I love my parents and I don't want to upset them. I'm sorry Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu was so shocked that Jin would do that to Forest. She didn't think that Jin could become even more ruthless than he already was. Xiaoyu was also sad that she wasn't going to hang out with Forest again. She and Forest had been friends for years. And now they couldn't be friends anymore. Xiaoyu sat down on the sofa. She looked sad.

"Xiaoyu..." said Forest, who went up to her. He sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Xiaoyu."

"My dad and granddad won't talk to me anymore because I love Jin. I barely talk to my mom, because I love Jin. I don't talk to my friends because they're don't like Jin and I love Jin." said Xiaoyu, who had tears in her eyes. "And now Jin doesn't want me to be friends with you. I love Jin. I love Jin so much...but because I love him, I am so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so fucking alone."

Xiaoyu started crying.

"I'm so alone. I'm so alone." said Xiaoyu, crying.

"Oh Xiaoyu..." said Forest, who hugged her.

Xiaoyu kept crying.

"It's okay Xiaoyu...please don't cry...please don't cry." said Forest, hugging her.

After a few minutes, Xiaoyu stopped crying and released herself from Forest's hug. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled.

"Xiaoyu...listen to me...you need to leave Jin. I'm not saying that you should leave him for me. I know that you're not in love with me. But as your friend...my advice would be for you to leave him." said Forest. "Jin...Jin is a really dangerous man. I'm really scared for your safety Xiaoyu. And your marriage...it just seems so toxic. I mean look at you...you're miserable being married to him."

Forest gently held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Leave him Xiaoyu. Leave him and go stay with your family. Or you can stay with the Revolt Group. Just leave that evil man and go somewhere safe. Please Xiaoyu."

"I love him Forest. I can't leave him."

Forest sighed.

"I really hope you do leave him. And I hope you leave him soon. But while you're with him...please be careful Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu sniffled.

"I should go." said Xiaoyu, standing up and walking to the door.

"Xiaoyu...please don't tell Jin that you came by today okay? Please. I can't go to prison."

"I won't tell him. I swear." said Xiaoyu.

"Thanks Xiaoyu."

"So I guess this is goodbye?" she asked.

Forest sadly nodded his head and hugged her. Xiaoyu hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you Xiaoyu. I'll always care about you. And I'll always love you."

"Thanks for being such a good friend Forest. I'll miss you." said Xiaoyu, with tears in her eyes.

After hugging for many seconds, they released their hug. Xiaoyu opened the door and looked sadly at Forest. She sadly walked out and closed the door.

"Bye Xiaoyu." said Forest sadly to himself.

Xiaoyu walked to her Ferrari, unlocked the door and went inside. She started the engine and drove away. As she was driving, she was crying. After driving for a few blocks, she parked her car in a parking lot. She cried in her car for fifteen minutes.

She felt so sad. She really wished that she could yell at Jin. She wanted to tell him how mean he was being for ending her friendship with Forest. She wanted to tell Jin how angry she was at him but she couldn't. She couldn't tell Jin that she had met up with Forest. Xiaoyu didn't want Forest to go to prison. She also promised Forest that she wouldn't tell Jin about their conversation today.

Xiaoyu didn't have a social life and now her friendship with Forest was over. Jin had travelled for a business trip so he wasn't home. He was coming back tomorrow for a ball the Mishima Zaibatsu was throwing. She had to go to some snobby party filled with politicians and other snobby, important people that she didn't care about. Xiaoyu wiped her tears. She was lonely, very lonely...but she was in love with Jin. She loved him and no matter how difficult their marriage was...she couldn't give up on him. She loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The next day...**

Kazama Xiaoyu stared at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning. Tonight Jin was hosting a ball. Leaders and diplomats from all over the world were attending the ball. The Mishima Zaibatsu was taking over the world. These world leaders and diplomats were at the ball because they wanted to be on Jin's good side. Jin had taken over their countries, but they wanted to show that they were his allies. Political bullshit.

Anyway Xiaoyu was definitely dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a gorgeous, gold sequin Qipao dress. The beautiful, short sleeved dress reached down to her ankles. There was a slit at the side of the dress. Xiaoyu wore glittering, golden heels and dangling, sparkly, gold earrings. She wore a golden bracelet and styled her hair into a classy bun. She decorated one side of her hair with a glittering, golden hair brooch. Xiaoyu looked amazing, but she didn't feel amazing. She felt depressed.

Jin called her and told her that he would be back from his trip by 6pm. He said that he would go from the airport to the ball. He told her that he would be at the ball by 7pm. Xiaoyu hadn't seen Jin for days because he travelled. She wished that he had come home and they could go to the ball together. She was sad because she wouldn't even spend that much time with him at the ball. He would be at the ball, discussing business and politics with his guests. She was just there to look pretty. Be his eye candy.

Xiaoyu sighed sadly. She wanted to feel as confident and beautiful as she looked, but she couldn't. She was too depressed and lonely to feel confident and beautiful. Xiaoyu looked at the time and saw that it was 6:10pm. She had to get going. The hotel that the ball was taking place was just thirty minutes away. Manabu was going to drive her. She was about to walk out of her room, but she decided to take a fur wrap. Xiaoyu looked through her huge closet. She didn't see the particular white, faux fur wrap she wanted. Xiaoyu kept looking through the closet, but she couldn't find it.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." said Xiaoyu to herself, opening a round shoebox. "Maybe Kiyoshi put it in the laundry. Let me check the laundry room."

Xiaoyu went to the laundry room. She saw Kiyoshi by the washing machine, his back turned from her.

"Hey Kiyoshi! Have you seen my white fur wrap?" Xiaoyu asked, walking towards him.

Kiyoshi quickly turned to face her. He had a look of panic on his face. He was also holding something behind his back.

"Kazama San!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, surprised. "Um...what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my fur wrap. The white fur wrap. I looked all over my closet but I couldn't find it. So I decided to check the laundry room. Have you seen it?"

"Um...let me check Kazama San and get back to you." said Kiyoshi, still looking panicked.

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrow.

"Kiyoshi...why are you acting weird?"

"Me? Acting weird? I'm not acting weird. Hehe." said Kiyoshi, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah you're acting weird." said Xiaoyu, going up to him. "What's that behind your back?"

"Um...nothing Kazama San." said Kiyoshi looking panicked.

"Kiyoshi...don't lie to me. What's going on?"

Kiyoshi sighed. He brought out what he was hiding...it was one of Jin's dress shirts. Kiyoshi handed it to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu looked at the shirt and her eyes went wide in shock.

"I am so sorry Kazama San." said Kiyoshi, sadly.

Xiaoyu was panting. On the collar of Jin's shirt was a red lipstick stain. Xiaoyu knew it wasn't her lipstick. She never wore red lipstick because she wasn't very fond of red lipstick. That lipstick belonged to another woman. Another woman's lipstick was on her husband's shirt. Xiaoyu could also smell the perfume on Jin's shirt. It was a female perfume and it definitely wasn't her perfume. It was the perfume of another woman. Xiaoyu stared at the shirt in shock and sadness as she kept panting.

"Kazama San..." said Kiyoshi, who gently put his hand on her shoulder "…Are you okay?"

"You knew that Jin was cheating on me and you didn't tell me?!" Xiaoyu yelled in anger, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kazama San! I had no idea Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi apologetically. "I was doing laundry and I found his shirt just now. Then you came and saw it too. I swear I just found out Kazama San!"

Xiaoyu sat down on a chair in the laundry room. She held Jin's shirt and stared at it. Tears fell down from her eyes and fell on the shirt. Xiaoyu started sobbing.

"Kazama San..." said Kiyoshi, who went up to her.

"I can't believe it..." said Xiaoyu "…I thought he loved me. How could he do this to me? I've been nothing but loyal to him. I love him so much. How could he?"

"I am sorry Kazama San." Kiyoshi said sadly.

Just then, Xiaoyu's phone beeped. She looked at it and saw a text message from Jin.

 **"Hey Xiaoyu, I'm about 10 minutes from the hotel. Are you on your way yet?"**

Xiaoyu scoffed. She put her cellphone in her purse. She was so sad and angry at Jin that she wasn't going to respond to his text.

"Kazama San...since you're upset you don't have to go to the ball."

Xiaoyu wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Kiyoshi. She had an angry look on her face.

"Oh I'm going to the ball. Me and Jin are going to talk about this as soon as I get there. Whether he likes it or not."

"Yes Kazama San." said Kiyoshi.

Xiaoyu got up from the chair and started walking out of the laundry room.

"Kazama San?"

"Yeah?"

"Once again I'm so sorry you had to find out like this."

"It's okay Kiyoshi, it's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry though."

"Thanks Kiyoshi. And thanks for always being so nice to me." said Xiaoyu.

"You're welcome Kazama San! Thank you for being so nice to me as well. I have been a butler to many rich, important people for 30 years. Out of all the people I have worked for...you are the nicest person I have ever worked for. It is an honor working for you Kazama San!"

"Thank you so much Kiyoshi." said Xiaoyu, smiling a little.

"You're welcome Kazama San."

Xiaoyu left the mansion and arrived at the hotel. She was so sad, angry and disappointed in Jin. She planned that when she saw Jin, she was going to drag him somewhere private and give him a piece of her mind. As Xiaoyu was walking to the hotel ballroom, people were looking at her and smiling at her. People were admiring how stunning she looked. Xiaoyu didn't notice people admiring her. She was too focused on finding Jin. Xiaoyu arrived at the ballroom and saw many guests. She looked around until she saw Jin. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and was talking to a President of some country. Standing next to Jin was Nina Williams. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a sexy, low backless, maroon dress. The dress was form fitting and reached down to her ankles. Xiaoyu noticed that Jin was holding Nina close to him. He put his arm around her and his hand was touching her butt. Nina held a glass of champagne in one hand and used her other hand to rub the back of Jin's neck and his shoulders. Xiaoyu's eyes went wide with realization. She angrily walked up to Jin, Nina and the guest that he was talking to.

"It's her?! You're cheating on me with this bitch?!" Xiaoyu yelled.

Nina had a look of shock and embarrassment on her face. The President that Jin was talking to looked surprised.

"Xiaoyu, keep your voice down." said Jin sternly.

"Why Jin? IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO MAKE A SCENE?" Xiaoyu yelled and shoved his chest. "We're gonna talk about this right here, right now! How could you cheat on me? I love you! I thought you loved me! Why would you hurt me like this Jin?"

Xiaoyu slapped his chest many times and then she slapped his face twice.

"Why? Why Jin? How could you do this to me?" she yelled as she was slapping his chest.

Jin angrily clenched his jaw and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

"LET GO OF ME!" Xiaoyu yelled, trying to release herself.

"How dare you embarrass me like that in front of all those people?" Jin yelled.

"I don't give a shit!" Xiaoyu yelled. "How dare you cheat on me? I love you Jin. I love you and support you. My dad and granddad aren't talking to me anymore because I chose to be with you! I gave up my social life because you hate my friends! I have been nothing but loyal to you! I have given you all my love! I have given you my body, my heart...everything! I love you unconditionally and you fuck some other woman?"

Xiaoyu started crying.

"Xiaoyu, I don't love Nina. She doesn't mean anything to me. It's just sex. Meaningless sex. That's all. I'm married to you. I love you. Now calm down and stop throwing a tantrum like a little kid." said Jin, coldly.

Xiaoyu looked at Jin with tears in her eyes. Was that supposed to be an apology? Did he just tell her to calm down? How the fuck can she be calm after finding out that her husband is cheating on her?! Xiaoyu was surprised that Jin didn't even care that he was cheating on her. How did the man she fell in love with change so much?

"So I'm supposed to feel better because Nina's the side chick and I'm the main chick? I'm supposed to feel better because the sex you two have doesn't mean anything? You're a married man Jin...you're not supposed to be sleeping with any other woman but me!"

"Look Xiaoyu I don't have time for this." said Jin sternly. "I have guests to entertain. So stop being a drama queen, calm the fuck down and let's go back in there."

"No." said Xiaoyu, shaking her head. "No I'm not going anywhere with you."

Jin scoffed.

"Whatever." said Jin, who walked away.

Xiaoyu stood there and watched as Jin went back into the ballroom. Tears fell from her eyes. Just then, someone walked out of the ballroom and came up to her. It was Eddy.

"Eddy?" said Xiaoyu sadly.

"Hey. It's been a long time." said Eddy, looking sympathetically at her. "I'm...I'm really sorry about...about Jin and Nina. That's really messed up."

"It's okay." said Xiaoyu sadly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I just...I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay." said Eddy, giving her a hug. "Well, it was good seeing you. Though I wish that we had reunited under happier circumstances."

"Good seeing you too Eddy." said Xiaoyu, hugging him back. "Take care."

"You too."

They released their hug and Xiaoyu walked to the limo. Manabu opened the door for her. He noticed that she had been crying.

"Going home already Kazama San? Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Manabu, concerned.

"Um...I'm feeling sick."

"Okay. Sorry Kazama San." said Manabu.

Xiaoyu entered the limo and Manabu closed the door. He drove her back to the mansion. Xiaoyu went to her bedroom. She took off her dress, shoes and jewelry and wiped off her make up. She put on her pajama tank top and pajama pants. She laid on her stomach on the bed and was crying. She cried so much. After crying for minutes, she got up from the bed.

She opened the bedside table drawer and got out a bottle of pills. The pills were antidepressants. Xiaoyu usually felt depressed. However, finding out about Jin's cheating, made her the most depressed she had ever been. She didn't want to feel so sad. She wanted the sadness, the loneliness to go away. She needed to take these pills so that this sadness in the pit of her stomach could go away. Xiaoyu poured out 10 pills from the bottle into her palm. She popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them. She went to the bathroom and got a paper cup from the cabinet. She opened the sink faucet and filled the cup with water. She drank the cup of water and went back to lie on her bed.

 **An hour later...**

Kiyoshi was in the living room when Xiaoyu returned from the ball. Before he could greet her, she ran upstairs. Kiyoshi saw that she looked very upset. Kiyoshi was worried about Xiaoyu. However, he knew that he had to give her some space since she was so sad. After an hour, he decided to go check on her. Kiyoshi walked upstairs and went up to Jin and Xiaoyu's room. The door was closed. Kiyoshi knocked.

"Kazama San?"

No reply. Kiyoshi knocked again.

"Kazama San are you okay? I just wanted to check up on you."

No reply. Kiyoshi was getting even more worried.

"I'm coming in Kazama San." said Kiyoshi, slowly opening the door.

Kiyoshi opened the door and walked inside. He saw Xiaoyu's Qipao, shoes and jewelry on the floor. He saw Xiaoyu lying on the bed. He went up to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Kazama San? Kazama San are you okay?"

Xiaoyu's eyes were shut.

Kiyoshi's eyes went wide in horror when he noticed Xiaoyu's face. Her face looked so pale and there was a bit of vomit coming out of her mouth. He noticed the bottle of pills on top of her bedside table. Kiyoshi shook Xiaoyu's shoulders to wake her up.

"Kazama San! Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi panicking. "Kazama San! Xiaoyu! Please wake up!"

Kiyoshi kept shaking her, but Xiaoyu wasn't waking up. Kiyoshi's hands were trembling as he got out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello! Please I need an ambulance now!"

Five minutes later, an ambulance arrived. The guards opened the gate and the ambulance drove in. The medics put Xiaoyu in a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Kiyoshi was about to enter the ambulance but the medics stopped him.

"Sorry Sir, only medics are allowed in the ambulance." said one of the medics.

"I just want to make sure that she's okay." said Kiyoshi.

"We're going to take good care of her. Meet us in the hospital okay Sir?"

"Okay."

The medics closed the ambulance doors and drove off. Kiyoshi called Jin.

"Hello?"

"Kazama San! It's me Kiyoshi! You need to go to the hospital right now!"

"What? Why?"

"It's your wife, Kazama San! She overdosed on pills and I called an ambulance. They're taking her to the hospital right now."

Jin's eyes went wide in horror. His heart was beating so fast. He was absolutely terrified that Xiaoyu had overdosed.

"What hospital is she in?" Jin asked.

After Jin talked to Kiyoshi, he immediately left the ball. He got in his Lamborghini and drove at top speed to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, he ran up to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Where's my wife? I want to see my wife now!" Jin demanded.

The receptionist recognized the world famous and feared tyrant Jin Kazama. She felt a bit scared.

"Your wife is in surgery right now Kazama San." she said nervously.

"I don't care if she's in surgery! I need to see her! I need to be close to her!"

"Sorry Sir, but um, you can't um, see her while she's in surgery."

Jin angrily slammed his fist on the receptionist's desk, startling her.

"Do you know who I am? I'm not asking to see her! I am telling you that I must see her! Now!"

"Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi, who went up to him. Next to Kiyoshi was a middle aged, male doctor.

"Kiyoshi, is this one of Xiaoyu's doctors?" Jin asked.

"Yes Kazama San." said Kiyoshi.

"Good evening Kazama San. My name is Doctor Nakano Iwao. I am one of the surgeons doing Xiaoyu's operation."

"I need to see her." said Jin.

"I am sorry Kazama San, but you can't. Not while she's in surgery. Only medical staff are allowed." said the doctor.

"Is she...is she going to be okay?" Jin asked worried.

"We are pumping her stomach right now. She took a lot of pills but we are doing everything we can to save her."

Jin closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Please stay in the waiting room. As soon as the surgery is done, I will let you know." said the doctor.

 **An hour later...**

Jin sat on a chair in the waiting room. He was so sad and so terrified. He couldn't wait for the doctor to come and tell him that the surgery was successful. He couldn't wait for the doctor to tell him the Xiaoyu was alive and she was going to recover.

Jin was so sad that he hurt Xiaoyu so much. He was being a terrible husband on purpose because he needed to create more negative energy in the world. It killed him every day that he was hurting Xiaoyu…but he had to get rid of the devil gene. He was so sad that his actions drove Xiaoyu to overdose.

If Xiaoyu died...he would never forgive himself. He loved Xiaoyu more than anything. Xiaoyu was the love of his life. He caused her so much pain in their marriage. Jin felt that he deserved to go to hell after the way he hurt Xiaoyu. Hell should be his punishment in the afterlife. Jin sighed sadly. Tears started to form in his eyes. Jin didn't want anyone to see him cry. He quickly walked to the bathroom. He went up to the sink and put his hands on both sides of the sink. He bowed his head and cried. After crying for many minutes, he turned on the faucet. He splashed water on his face and turned off the faucet. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"You don't deserve Xiaoyu you piece of shit." Jin said to himself. "You don't fucking deserve her."

Jin remembered the good old days...

 **Two years ago...**

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. Jin and Xiaoyu were holding hands and walking on the beach. Xiaoyu was wearing a short, flowery, summer dress. Her hair was in pigtails and she was walking barefoot. Jin was wearing a short sleeved shirt that he unbuttoned, exposing his toned chest and abs. He also wore cargo shorts and was barefoot. They were talking and laughing as they were strolling on the beach. After walking around, Xiaoyu sat down and Jin laid his head on Xiaoyu's lap.

"This is nice. It's a beautiful day and I'm on a nice beach with my sexy, handsome boyfriend." said Xiaoyu, smiling and gently stroking Jin's hair.

"You think I'm sexy and handsome?" Jin asked, smiling.

Xiaoyu laughed.

"Of course I think you're sexy and handsome! You know that!" said Xiaoyu.

"How about you show me how attractive you think I am?" Jin said, smiling. He pouted his lips. Xiaoyu smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Xiaoyu asked, smiling.

"I don't think so...I need a little more convincing." said Jin, grinning.

Xiaoyu and Jin kissed passionately. After they released their kiss, Xiaoyu continued to stroke his hair.

"Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see a future with me?"

Jin sat up. He gently held her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I see a future with you." said Jin. "I can't imagine my present and my future without you Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu smiled a little, then she had a sad look on her face.

"Xiaoyu...what's wrong?" Jin asked, concerned.

"Well it's just...King and Julia recently broke up. They were so serious...I mean King was thinking of marrying her. They were together for so long and they were so good together, but they didn't work out. It makes me scared that if a strong couple like them can't work...what if a strong couple like us can't work either?"

"We're not King and Julia." said Jin, looking into her eyes. "We're Xiaoyu and Jin. And we're going to be together forever."

"You promise?" Xiaoyu asked.

Jin kissed her on the lips.

"I promise. I love you Ling Xiaoyu and I want to be with you until the day I die."

Xiaoyu was so happy that she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Jin Kazama. I want to be with you until the day I die as well."

"How could you even doubt that you're in my future?" said Jin smiling. He stood up. He picked up Xiaoyu and started walking towards the ocean.

"Jin Kazama, what are you doing?" Xiaoyu asked, grinning.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson for doubting our love." said Jin, smiling.

"Jin! No! Put me down!" said Xiaoyu, giggling.

Jin laughed as he got into the water.

"Jin...I don't want to get my dress wet! You better not do what you're thinking of doing! Jin NO!"

Jin tossed her into the ocean. Xiaoyu squealed and Jin laughed.

"I am going to kill you!" said Xiaoyu, giggling.

She ran up to him and tried to push him in the water, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so freaking strong?" said Xiaoyu, laughing.

Jin laughed and gently held her face with his hands. He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. They continued to kiss as the ocean waves splashed against their legs.

Jin kept staring at himself in the mirror.

"Xiaoyu's biggest mistake in life...was falling in love with me." said Jin to himself.

Jin angrily punched the mirror. The mirror shattered. Jin looked at his fist and saw that it was bleeding. There were also some glass fragments on his fist. Jin washed his fist and got out some paper towels from the dispenser. He wrapped the paper towel around his bleeding fist. He walked out of the bathroom and went back to the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shit, that last chapter was so intense! I had to drink a cold glass of water after writing all that heated drama! Lol! What's gonna happen next? Well, y'all gotta keep reading to find out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Hours later...**

It was 1am. Jin was pacing up and down the waiting room. He was so terrified and worried about Xiaoyu. Kiyoshi came up to Jin.

"Kazama San. Would you like me to get something for you to eat or drink from the cafeteria?"

"I'm okay. Thanks Kiyoshi." said Jin.

"Is your hand feeling better Kazama San?"

Jin rubbed his fist. After Jin punched one of the bathroom mirrors, he walked to the waiting room. Kiyoshi saw his bloody fist, wrapped in a paper towel. Kiyoshi was worried about Jin. He wanted to help treat Jin's fist, but Jin refused. He was too sad and worried about Xiaoyu to care about his fist. Kiyoshi told him that he needed to treat his hand. He told Jin that it could take hours before Xiaoyu's surgery was done. Kiyoshi told him that he needed to treat his injury so that he wouldn't pass out. Jin knew that Kiyoshi was right. He allowed Kiyoshi to call a nurse to treat his hand. The nurse treated him and wrapped his fist in bandages.

"I don't care about my hand. I just want Xiaoyu to be okay." said Jin.

"She will be, Kazama San." said Kiyoshi, who put his hand on Jin's shoulder to comfort him.

"Thank you Kiyoshi. If you didn't find Xiaoyu when you did..." Jin sighed "...my Xiaoyu would have been dead if you didn't discover that she overdosed. Thank you so much Kiyoshi."

"You're welcome Kazama San! Thank God I found her."

"I know that I don't always show it...but I am very grateful for you Kiyoshi. Thank you for being so loyal to Xiaoyu and I. And thank you for being so nice and protective to Xiaoyu."

"Thank you so much Kazama San! I am so honored by your kind words!"

Jin smiled a little.

"You're welcome Kiyoshi." said Jin. "You've stayed here for hours. You should go home and get some sleep."

"I don't mind Kazama San! I want to stay until her surgery is done. I want to make sure that she's okay!"

"I know you do Kiyoshi, but I want you to go home. I feel bad that you're still awake. I would feel less guilty if you went home and got some sleep okay?"

Kiyoshi sighed.

"Okay Kazama San. As you wish." said Kiyoshi. "I will come to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning to check on you two!"

"Thanks Kiyoshi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi.

Jin sat down and continued to wait. Forty five minutes later, Doctor Nakano Iwao came up to Jin. Jin immediately got up, looking anxiously at the doctor.

"The surgery was successful. Your wife is going to be okay." said the doctor.

Jin breathed a sigh of relief. He was so happy that Xiaoyu was alive that tears began to form in his eyes.

"She's still unconscious, but you can go see her."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you." said Jin.

"You're welcome Kazama San. Come with me...I'll take you to her room."

Doctor Nakano Iwao escorted Jin to the room that Xiaoyu was staying in. Jin walked into the room. He saw Xiaoyu, unconscious and lying down in a hospital bed. There was an IV drip attached to her arm. Tears fell down Jin's face. He was so happy that his Xiaoyu was alive. He cried tears of joy, but he also cried because he felt so guilty. If he didn't hurt Xiaoyu so much...she wouldn't have overdosed. Jin felt like Xiaoyu being in the hospital was all his fault. He went up to Xiaoyu and gently stroked her cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone." said the doctor.

Jin turned to the doctor and nodded. The doctor walked out of the room and closed the door. Jin sat on the chair by the bed. He pulled the chair close to Xiaoyu's bed. He gently held Xiaoyu's hand and stared at her beautiful face. Tears were falling down Jin's face.

"Xiaoyu...I'm sorry..." Jin started to cry "...I'm so sorry."

Jin bowed his head. He pressed his forehead on Xiaoyu's hand as he was crying.

"I'm so sorry my love...I'm so sorry..."

 **The next day...**

After being passed out for hours, Xiaoyu started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked and saw Jin, sitting on a chair next to her. He laid his head on the bed and held her hand. He was sleeping.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu said to herself.

She saw that she was in a hospital room and that an IV was attached to one of her arms. She wanted to sit up. As she was sitting up, she felt some pain in her stomach. Jin woke up when he heard Xiaoyu groaning in pain as she was sitting up.

"Xiaoyu..." Jin said. He stood up and gently put his arm around her. He helped her to sit up. Jin held her hand.

"I'm so happy you're alive my love." said Jin.

"W-what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Xiaoyu asked, feeling a bit groggy.

"You...you took 10 antidepressant pills last night. You overdosed. Fortunately, Kiyoshi found you and called an ambulance. The doctors pumped your stomach."

"Well that explains why my stomach is killing me right now."

"Xiaoyu..." said Jin with a sad look on his face,"...I am so sorry. I know that I've been a terrible husband. I know that I've hurt you so much. It's my fault that you tried to commit suicide. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness...but I'm so sorry Xiaoyu. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"You have hurt me so much Jin. You have. But I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Xiaoyu...it's okay...you don't have to deny that you to tried to kill yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of my love. Since you're depressed, you can get help. I will make sure that I get the best therapists in the world to help you."

"I'm not denying it. I didn't try to commit suicide. I swear."

"Then, why did you take all those pills?"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Because after I found out about...about you and Nina...I was absolutely distraught. I took those pills because I just wanted to feel better. I just wanted the pain and sadness to go away. That's why I took so many pills...I just wasn't in the right frame of mind. I didn't even realize that I took so many pills."

"I didn't even know that you were taking antidepressants." said Jin, sadly.

"Well Jin...maybe if you weren't always away from home fucking your slutty employee...maybe you would have known." Xiaoyu said, giving Jin an angry glare.

"Xiaoyu...I am so sorry about me and Nina. I am so sorry for betraying you. I am so sorry for being an awful husband and an awful person. I know that I've disappointed you. I know that I've hurt you. But I have a reason for acting like such a scumbag. I can't tell you here in the hospital. I'll explain everything when we get home."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"I don't care Jin." Xiaoyu said, sounding tired.

"What?" Jin asked, surprised.

"I said...I don't care. You don't have to explain because I don't care."

"Xiaoyu..."

"I have stuck by you Jin no matter what. You have hurt so many people. You've created wars all over the world. You have hurt me over and over again. You've been mean to me, you've been cold towards me. You've disrespected me. Even though you've hurt my feelings, I still stuck with you. I stayed with you because I love you Jin. I didn't want to give up on you because I love you. But you having an affair with Nina...that was the last straw."

"Xiaoyu..."

"Out of all the ways you've hurt me...sleeping with Nina is the worst thing you've ever done. You disrespected me and our marriage by cheating. I can't forgive you for that Jin. I can't."

"Xiaoyu...please...I don't love Nina. I don't. I love you. I love you more than anything. Nina doesn't mean shit to me. Xiaoyu, please..." Jin kissed her hand many times. "Please my love. I know that what I did was despicable, but please forgive me. Please Xiaoyu...I love you...I need you. Please."

Jin wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her chest. He was crying.

"Please my love...forgive me!"

Tears started to form in Xiaoyu's eyes.

"No!" she said, pushing him off of her. Xiaoyu started crying. "I can't Jin. I can't forgive you. I can't stop picturing you...with her. I can't stop thinking about the fact that you kissed her. You touched her...you slept with her...I've lost all my respect for you Jin. I'm sorry but I can't forgive you."

"Xiaoyu...please..." said Jin, holding her hand.

"I said no!" said Xiaoyu, releasing her hand from him. "It's too late. What you did was unforgivable. It's over Jin. After I'm released from the hospital, I'm getting my things. I'm going to China to stay with my family. I want a divorce and I never want to see you again!"

"Xiaoyu..." said Jin, with tears in his eyes.

"JUST GO!" Xiaoyu yelled, tears in her eyes.

Jin stared at Xiaoyu with tears falling down his face. He reluctantly turned around and walked out of the room. After he closed the door, Xiaoyu cried. She was absolutely heartbroken.

Xiaoyu stayed in the hospital for a week. She told Jin not to visit her because she didn't want to see him or talk to him. Although she banned him from visiting her, Jin still sent her gifts every day. He sent her get well cards and sorry cards. In the cards, Jin hand wrote how sorry he was and how much he loved Xiaoyu. Jin also sent her flowers, teddy bears and chocolates. Xiaoyu's hospital room was full of flowers, cards and gifts.

When Miharu and Panda visited, Miharu would jokingly ask Xiaoyu if she could take her chocolates, since Xiaoyu was pissed off at Jin. Lei, Miharu, Panda, Hwoarang, Julia, Asuka and Bob visited Xiaoyu in the hospital. Forest wasn't allowed to see Xiaoyu, but he did mail flowers and a get well card to her in the hospital. Xiaoyu also had a surprise visitor visit her one day…

Xiaoyu was sitting up in her hospital bed, watching TV. Just then, she heard a knock on her hospital door.

"Come in!" said Xiaoyu.

The door opened, and Xiaoyu was very surprised when she saw her visitor. Christie Monteiro stood by the door, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a get well card. She smiled at Xiaoyu.

"Hey Xiaoyu." said Christie, walking up to Xiaoyu's bed.

"Hey." said Xiaoyu.

"Um…I got you these. I hope you like them." said Christie.

"Thanks." said Xiaoyu.

Christie put the flowers and card on the bedside table.

"So, how are you feeling?" Christie asked.

"Why do you care?" said Xiaoyu.

Christie sighed.

"Look Xiaoyu…even though we're not friends anymore…that doesn't mean that I want something bad to happen to you. And I sure as hell don't want you to die. When Miharu and the others told me what happened to you…I was so scared. I was so worried. I'm so relieved that you're alive Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu smiled.

"Thanks Christie. I appreciate your concern."

"You're welcome." said Christie. "I know I've been a huge bitch to you but I still care about you Xiaoyu. I mean…we were really good friends. Please…take care of yourself okay? I want you to live until you're old. You need to be alive and healthy because who knows…maybe one day…we'll be friends again."

"Seriously? You would want us to be friends again?" Xiaoyu asked, smiling.

"It's not impossible. Maybe one day. Take care of yourself and stay alive to find out." said Christie, smiling.

Xiaoyu smiled.

"Can I…can I give you a hug?" Christie asked.

"Of course." said Xiaoyu.

Christie smiled and gave her a hug. Xiaoyu hugged her back.

"I gotta go." said Christie, releasing the hug. "Feel better okay?"

"You visiting me has made me feel a bit better." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Christie smiled and walked to the door. She opened the door and waved to Xiaoyu, who waved back at her. Christie left the room and closed the door. Xiaoyu was really happy that Christie came to visit her. She was happy that maybe there was a chance that she and Christie could be friends again one day.

 **Aw! I ain't gonna lie...Christie and Xiaoyu's conversation gave me the feels!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Ten**

Xiaoyu called her mom and told her that she was divorcing Jin and coming back to China. Xiaoyu's mom was sad that her daughter was heartbroken, but happy that she was leaving such a terrible man. Xiaoyu didn't tell her mom that she accidentally overdosed. She knew that her mom would tell her dad and granddad. She didn't want her parents and granddad to freak out and worry.

After staying for a week in the hospital, Xiaoyu was discharged. Miharu and Panda picked up Xiaoyu from the hospital and drove her to the mansion. Xiaoyu planned to pack her stuff and stay with Miharu in her house. Xiaoyu was going to stay with Miharu for a few days, then go to China and stay with her family.

Miharu and Panda dropped Xiaoyu off at her mansion in the morning. Xiaoyu walked inside the mansion and Kiyoshi happily greeted her.

"Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi, who gave her a huge hug. "I am so happy that you're okay Kazama San!"

"Thanks Kiyoshi!" said Xiaoyu, smiling and giving him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Good seeing you too Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi, releasing the hug. "I made you delicious miso soup! Miso soup will make you feel even better Kazama San!"

"Thanks Kiyoshi. I'll eat that later. I'm going upstairs to take a shower and then I'm going to pack my things."

"Pack your things? Why Kazama San? Are you traveling?"

"I'll be traveling in a few days but I won't be coming back. I'm...I'm divorcing Jin." Xiaoyu said, sadly.

"What?!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. "No...please don't leave Kazama San. Your husband...what he did was wrong, very wrong...but he really loves you Kazama San. Can't you two work it out?"

"No. I can't forgive him for hurting me like that. I've made up my mind. I'm divorcing him. It's over."

Kiyoshi sighed. He had a sad look on his face.

"I will miss you Kazama San. I work for you, but I see you as a daughter."

"I'll miss you too Kiyoshi." said Xiaoyu. "You have been nothing but kind and loyal to me. I really appreciate you."

Xiaoyu gave Kiyoshi a hug and he hugged her back. Kiyoshi had tears in his eyes.

"Well, I should get going." said Xiaoyu, releasing the hug.

"Yes Kazama San." said Kiyoshi, who wiped the tears from his eyes. "I will bring up a nice, hot bowl of miso soup for you at lunchtime."

"Thanks Kiyoshi." said Xiaoyu.

"You're welcome Kazama San." said Kiyoshi, who smiled and bowed respectfully.

Xiaoyu smiled, bowed respectfully and went upstairs. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. After her shower, she dried herself and dressed up. She styled her hair in pigtails and wore a stylish, casual outfit. She wore denim shorts, a white tank top with sequins and a long sleeved, grey, boyfriend cardigan which she unbuttoned.

She packed for hours and at lunchtime Kiyoshi brought her a delicious bowl of miso soup. After lunch, Xiaoyu continued packing. She packed a lot of her things into boxes. It was 7pm and she had packed most of her stuff. She decided to pack a suitcase since she was going to go to Miharu's house. Xiaoyu would call movers in the morning to move her stuff. Xiaoyu brought out a designer suitcase from the closet. She started putting her clothes in the suitcase when she heard a tap on the door. She looked up and to her surprise, she saw Jin by the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Xiaoyu asked, angrily.

"Xiaoyu, before you leave...before you divorce me...please just hear me out."

"I told you...I don't care what you have to say." said Xiaoyu, walking to the closet to get some more clothes.

Jin ran up to her and blocked her path.

"Get out of my way Jin!" she said, angrily.

"Not until you hear me out." said Jin.

Xiaoyu scoffed and turned around to leave the room, but Jin grabbed her wrist. Xiaoyu slapped his face. She slapped him again but Jin wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"Let me go!" said Xiaoyu, trying to release herself.

"Not until you listen to me Xiaoyu. Please, just listen to me and if you still want to leave...I won't stop you. I swear."

Xiaoyu gave him an angry glare.

"Fine. I'll listen. Just let me go." she said.

Jin released her. She angrily crossed her arms while giving Jin an angry glare.

"Xiaoyu...my love...I know that I have been a horrible person not only to you, but to everyone. I caused all these wars on purpose. I wasn't a good husband to you on purpose. I don't love Nina...but I had a meaningless affair with her on purpose. When you confronted me about the affair, I didn't apologize and I acted like an asshole on purpose. I did all these awful things because...because I was so desperate Xiaoyu. I was desperate to get rid of the devil gene."

Xiaoyu had a confused look on her face.

"Wait, what? Doing all those awful things would get rid of the devil gene? What do you mean?" Xiaoyu asked.

Jin sighed.

"Xiaoyu...for years I have been doing everything I can to try and get rid of this devil gene. I have used the money I've made in Tekken Tournaments to try and remove the devil gene. For years, Dr. Bosconovitch has tried to help me. He tried to find cures. I would go to his lab and he would try these treatments on me...but he couldn't get rid of the devil gene. Dr. Bosconovitch is a genius and he really tried to help me…but he couldn't figure out how to destroy the devil gene. Later on, I heard about a way that I can remove this devil gene. It was an extreme and crazy solution, but like I said...I was desperate."

"What way was that?" Xiaoyu asked, sitting down on the bed. She had a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"Ever heard of azazel?" Jin asked.

Xiaoyu shook her head.

Jin sighed.

"There is this evil creature called azazel. He embodies evil. He is also the source of the devil gene...the source of this cursed blood. He will not awaken unless the world is filled with negativity and evil. I needed so much money, power and resources in order to create wars around the world. When I won Tekken 5 and I took over the Zaibatsu, I could go ahead with my plan. I have created so much negative energy in the world and now azazel is about to awaken. I am going to fight and destroy azazel. When I kill azazel...I will rid the world of not only the devil gene...but of the evil creature azazel."

Xiaoyu looked at Jin in shock.

"I hated the way I was acting Xiaoyu. Every time I hurt you...it killed me. It devastated me that I was hurting you. I felt so guilty that I caused all these wars and hurt all these people. I felt terrible about my actions...but I had to stay focused. I had to do what I had to do because at the end it would be worth it."

Xiaoyu had a shocked look on her face. She was speechless. Jin sat next to her and gently held her hand.

"Xiaoyu...Xiaoyu my love...please say something."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?"

"Because this cursed blood is my problem Xiaoyu. I didn't want this burden on you."

"Jin..." said Xiaoyu, looking into his eyes "...you're the man that I love. You're supposed to put your burdens on me. People in love share each other's problems."

"I'm sorry my love. I just...I just wanted to deal with this myself." said Jin.

Xiaoyu put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes.

"I knew that you weren't evil." said Xiaoyu, with tears in her eyes. "I knew that the good man I fell in love with was still there."

"He never left." said Jin, who kissed her cheek and wiped her tears.

"I just wish you told me, instead of keeping this to yourself." said Xiaoyu.

"There's another reason why I didn't want to tell you." said Jin, sadly.

"Why?"

"I...I'm not going to survive this fight. This creature is very powerful and very deadly. There is no way that I will not lose my life in the process of destroying azazel."

Xiaoyu looked at Jin in shock. Tears fell down from her eyes.

"No..." she said, frantically shaking her head.

"Xiaoyu..." said Jin.

"No! No!" Xiaoyu screamed. She stood up and put her hand on her forehead, pacing up and down. Jin stood up and tried to hug her but she slapped his chest many times.

"NO!" she screamed as she was crying. "Why? Why Jin? Why did you wanna do this? There has to be another way! There has to be!"

She kept slapping his chest. Jin knew that she was sad and angry and she needed to vent out her feelings. She wanted to slap him again but he held her wrists and brought her arms to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body. Xiaoyu put her arms around his waist and kept on crying.

"There has to be another way...I can't live without you Jin. I love you. Please...please don't do this..."

Jin gently stroked her hair as he was hugging her.

"I am sorry my love...I'm so sorry but this is the only way." said Jin, with tears in his eyes.

"But...but you know I don't care about the devil gene. I don't care that you have it. I love you. It doesn't matter to me. I love you."

"I know Xiaoyu. But this isn't just about me getting rid of this devil gene. It's about me eliminating the devil gene from the world. I have to destroy this devil gene so that it won't exist in the world anymore. I don't want someone else or a child to have to deal with this devil gene. I am doing the world a service Xiaoyu. I wish that I wasn't going to die because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm going to miss you my love...my Xiaoyu..."

Jin put his hand on her chin and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I am going to miss everything about you. I'm going to miss your friendly personality. Your kind heartedness. Your beautiful face, your button nose...your lips...your body..." Jin kissed her nose, her lips and her neck. "Ever since we met as teens...you've always been so nice to me. You've always understood me, when everyone else misunderstood me. I was a quiet and shy teen and I didn't want to open up to anyone. But you were always so friendly to me. I saw that you were a good and genuine person. I knew that I could trust you and you were able to break through my walls. You have always been nothing but loving and supportive of me. You have never given up on me. Even with all the bad things I've done in our marriage...you didn't want to give up on me. I don't deserve you my love...and I am sorry. I am so sorry for all the terrible things I did. Please forgive me!"

Xiaoyu put her hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears.

"It's okay Jin...I understand why you did all those terrible things. I forgive you. I forgive you and I love you."

"Thank you my love." said Jin, who kissed her cheek.

"When are you going to fight azazel?" Xiaoyu asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Tomorrow."

Xiaoyu sniffled.

"I wish we had more time." she said tearfully.

"Me too. But let's make the most of the time we have left together."

Jin wrapped his arms around Xiaoyu's waist and brought her close to his body. Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately on the lips. After they released their kiss, Xiaoyu started taking off Jin's clothes. She took off his tie, his dress shirt, his trousers and his boxers. Jin took off his shoes and socks. Xiaoyu stared at Jin's naked body. Xiaoyu was always in awe of Jin's body. His body was so chiseled...so flawless. Jin went up to Xiaoyu and took off her clothes. When she was naked, Jin stared at her body with love and desire. He thought that Xiaoyu was the most beautiful woman in the world. He carried her bridal style and gently put her down on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her neck. Xiaoyu moaned in pleasure. Jin kissed and sucked her breasts. He kissed her stomach and her thighs. Xiaoyu was moaning as Jin was kissing and caressing her. They kissed passionately on the lips and made love.

After an amazing, passionate love making, Jin and Xiaoyu laid naked on the bed. They held each other and looked into each other's eyes. Xiaoyu was affectionately stroking his hair.

"I don't wanna sleep." she said. "I want to spend all my time with you. I don't want to waste a second."

Jin smiled.

"You have to get some sleep my love." said Jin.

"No. I'm staying up all night with you."

"I love you my Xiaoyu."

"I love you too Jin."

Jin kissed her on the forehead and they continued to hold each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The next day...**

Xiaoyu was fast asleep. Just then, she immediately woke up. She sat up with panic. She looked and saw that Jin wasn't next to her.

"No! I fell asleep!" said Xiaoyu, with tears in her eyes. "I didn't even realize that I fell asleep."

Xiaoyu saw an envelope and a red rose on Jin's pillow. The envelope had _'My Xiaoyu'_ written on it. Xiaoyu picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside the envelope was a handwritten letter. Xiaoyu picked up the letter and read it.

 _My love,_

 _As I am writing this letter, I am staring at you, fast asleep in bed. You look so beautiful and peaceful. I am about to embark on my mission. Last night was our goodbye. I don't want to wake you up to say good bye again, because that would be too painful for both of us. I love you my Xiaoyu. My blood made me feel like I was cursed and unlucky...but falling in love with you made me realize that I am the luckiest man. I am so happy and lucky that the universe brought us together. I love you more than anything. I will always love you my Xiaoyu...in this life and the next. Take care of yourself and continue to be the happy, good person that you are._

 _Love,_

 _Jin._

Xiaoyu cried after she read the letter.

"Jin..." she said tearfully.

She called Jin's phone but it went straight to voicemail. She put the letter back in the envelope and jumped out of bed. She ran to her closet and quickly dressed up. She wore black skinny jeans and a black, hooded, leather jacket. She also wore a black tank top and flat, brown, knee high boots. She ran downstairs and outside to her Ferrari. She got into her car, started the engine and drove away. She drove to the Mishima Zaibatsu. She went inside the Zaibatsu and went up to a receptionist. The receptionist was a beautiful Senegalese woman in her thirties. The receptionist knew that was Jin's wife and she greeted Xiaoyu.

"Good morning Mrs. Kazama. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Eddy Gordo." said Xiaoyu frantically.

"Mr. Gordo is on an assignment with Mr. Kazama." said the receptionist. "They left hours ago."

"Where? Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kazama but I don't know. It's a confidential assignment so I don't have any information on the assignment. All I know is that they've left because I saw them exiting the building."

"I have to know where Jin went!" said Xiaoyu, frantically.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mrs. Kazama, but I really don't know where he is."

"He's in Egypt." said a cool, sultry voice.

Xiaoyu turned around. She saw Nina, standing a few feet away. Nina was holding a small cardboard box with some of her office things. Xiaoyu gave Nina an angry glare. If looks could kill, Nina would have died by Xiaoyu's glare. Xiaoyu started to walk away to head to Jin's private airport.

"Xiaoyu wait!" said Nina, going up to her.

"What?" Xiaoyu asked angrily.

"Look, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened between me and Jin. I know that you and I aren't friends and never have been...but having an affair with someone's husband was wrong. Very wrong and very messed up."

Xiaoyu crossed her arms and continued to give her an angry look.

"What happened between Jin and I didn't mean shit. He loves you Xiaoyu. He loves you more than anything. I...I hope that I'm lucky enough to find a love like that. I hope you can accept my apology."

"What's with the box?" Xiaoyu asked, still crossing her arms.

"Jin fired me. After you found out about us, he felt that me still working here would be disrespectful to you. I told you...he loves you so much. Anyway I just came to get the rest of my office things."

"Um...thanks for telling me where Jin is." said Xiaoyu.

"You're welcome." said Nina. "Once again...I'm sorry."

Xiaoyu nodded and walked out of the office. She entered her car and called Jin's pilot.

"Hello? Yes this is Mrs. Kazama. You dropped off Jin and Eddy in Egypt right? I need you to take me to their exact location in Egypt. I'll be at the airport in about thirty minutes."

Xiaoyu hung up the phone and kept driving. She arrived at the airport and got on one of the private jets. After flying for hours, the private jet landed near the location of Jin and azazel's fight. Xiaoyu got off the plane. She saw rubble everywhere in the location. Xiaoyu had tears in her eyes.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu yelled, looking around for him. "Jin! JIN!"

Xiaoyu went up to the rubble. She was crying, frantically looking for Jin.

"JIN!" she yelled.

"Xiaoyu!" yelled Eddy, running up to her.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Xiaoyu asked, crying.

Eddy looked sadly at Xiaoyu.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu...he went into azazel's lair and they fought. After destroying azazel, there was an explosion and the lair crumbled. Jin was still inside the lair when it exploded...I'm so sorry Xiaoyu..."

"NO! NO! JIN!" Xiaoyu cried and yelled.

Eddy hugged Xiaoyu as she was crying.

"I just wanted to see him one last time..." said Xiaoyu, crying, "Jin...no..."

 ***sniff* *sniff* Um, I ain't crying! I don't know why there are tears in my eyes right now! Lol!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Six months later...**

Miharu and Panda drove to Xiaoyu's mansion. They entered through the gate and parked in the driveway. They got out of the car, went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hi guys." said Xiaoyu, opening the door.

"Hi Xiaoyu!" said Miharu.

"Growl!" said Panda. Interpretation: "Hi sweetie!"

Xiaoyu gave her friends a hug.

"Kazama San! Please don't be answering the door! That's my job! I don't want you to stress yourself!" said Kiyoshi.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Relax Kiyoshi. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm some delicate thing." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"I am sorry Kazama San but I can't help but be concerned! I told you that you are like a daughter to me!" said Kiyoshi.

"Aw, Kiyoshi is so nice!" said Miharu, smiling.

"Yes he is." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"Thank you! You are all very nice as well!" said Kiyoshi. "Anyway, let me go to the kitchen and get you all something to drink! What would you ladies like to drink?"

"A glass of apple juice please." said Miharu.

"Growl, growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "Herbal tea, please."

"I'll have a glass of water please." said Xiaoyu.

"Coming right up!" said Kiyoshi, walking to the kitchen.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl?" Panda said, touching Xiaoyu's stomach. Interpretation: "So, how are you and the baby doing?"

"We're doing good." said Xiaoyu. "I can't believe I'm six months pregnant. Time goes by fast."

"It sure does." said Miharu. "So, are you gonna find out the gender? Or are you gonna wait until you give birth?"

"I'll wait. I want it to be a surprise." said Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu then had a sad look on her face.

"I just wish Jin was here. He would have been such a good father." said Xiaoyu, sadly.

"Growl growl growl growl." said Panda. "I'm sorry Xiaoyu."

"I'm sorry too Xiaoyu." said Miharu.

"Thanks guys." said Xiaoyu.

"Jin would have been a good dad. He was a good person after all. I never knew that he was actually trying to save the world until you told us." said Miharu.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl growl?" Panda asked. Interpretation: "How did it go with the lawyer?"

"The lawyer left an hour ago. He discussed Jin's will with me. Jin left everything to me including the Mishima Zaibatsu." said Xiaoyu. "But I don't want to be in charge of the Zaibatsu. I'm gonna sell it to someone who I feel will do well with the company."

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl growl!" said Panda. Interpretation: "You can do well with the company Xiaoyu!"

"Panda's right!" said Miharu. "Don't sell the Zaibatsu! You would be an amazing CEO!"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu has a shady history with Heihachi, Kazuya and Jin. Jin used the Zaibatsu to do bad things. He did those bad things to save the world, but they were still bad things. The Zaibatsu has such a bad history. I don't want anything to do with the Zaibatsu."

"I know that the Zaibatsu has a shady past. But with you as the owner...you have a chance to fix all the damages the Zaibatsu has done in the world. You can use the Zaibatsu for good." said Miharu. "Wouldn't you trust yourself best to run the Zaibatsu rather than someone else?"

"I guess I never thought of that." said Xiaoyu. "Alright...I won't sell the Zaibatsu. How would you two like to be my Vice Presidents?"

"Seriously?" Miharu asked, excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"I'd be honored Xiaoyu!" said Miharu.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl growl." said Panda. Interpretation: "I'm flattered Xiaoyu, but no thanks."

"Why?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Growl growl growl growl growl growl growl growl growl growl growl growl." Interpretation: "I don't want an office job. However, if you wanna hire me as a bodyguard, I would be honored to protect you and your baby."

"I would be honored to have you as our bodyguard!" said Xiaoyu, giving Panda a hug.

Kiyoshi came into the living room. He put down the tray of drinks on the coffee table. Xiaoyu, Panda and Miharu picked up their glasses.

"To a better future." said Xiaoyu, raising her glass.

Miharu, Panda and Xiaoyu raised their glasses and clinked their glasses together.

 **Four years later...**

Xiaoyu gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her daughter Chun and named her middle name after her father. Chun Jin Kazama was now four years old and she was so adorable. She had beautiful brown eyes and long, jet black hair. She got her good looks from her parents. Chun Jin was definitely going to grow up to be gorgeous.

Xiaoyu was in her bedroom, getting ready for a press conference. She was wearing a pair of casual, cotton shorts and a tank top. She sat in front of her dressing table, putting on her makeup. Her daughter sat on her lap. Chun Jin picked up a tube of bright pink lipstick. She was about to rub the lipstick on her lips when Xiaoyu took the lipstick away from her.

"No pumpkin. You're not old enough to wear makeup." said Xiaoyu.

"Please mommy! Please can I try it?" Chun Jin asked in her adorable voice, looking so cute as usual.

Xiaoyu smiled.

"Fine. I'll put on a little makeup on you. But I'm going to wash it off before we leave okay?"

"Why you gonna wash it off?"

"Because like I said...you're not old enough to wear makeup." said Xiaoyu, who kissed Chun Jin on the cheek.

Xiaoyu put on pink lipstick, pink eye shadow and pink blush on Chun Jin. After she did her daughter's make up, Xiaoyu did her own makeup. She sprayed perfume on herself and sprayed a little bit of perfume on Chun Jin. After Xiaoyu was done with her makeup, she went to her closet. Chun Jin was jumping on top of Xiaoyu's bed while holding her teddy bear. A few minutes later, Xiaoyu walked out of the closet with two outfits on two hangers. She held a designer, sleeveless, fuchsia jumpsuit in one hand. On the other hand was a designer, sleeveless, peach cocktail dress.

"What dress should mommy wear?" Xiaoyu smiled and asked her daughter. "This one? Or this one?"

"Mmmm...that one!" said Chun Jin as she was happily jumping on the bed. Chun Jin pointed to the fuchsia jumpsuit.

"You have such good taste honey!" said Xiaoyu, smiling. Xiaoyu changed into the fuchsia jumpsuit. She styled her hair into pigtails and wore golden, open toed heels. She also wore a golden necklace, golden bracelets on her right hand and a gold watch on her left hand.

"You look pretty mommy!" said Chun Jin.

"Aw! Thanks pumpkin!" said Xiaoyu, who kissed her daughter on the cheeks. "Alright come on...mommy's gonna wash off your make up and put a pretty outfit on you, okay?"

"Okay!" said Chun Jin, smiling and giving Xiaoyu a thumbs up.

Xiaoyu smiled and carried Chun Jin off of the bed. She took her to the bathroom and washed off the makeup on her face. Xiaoyu then walked with Chun Jin to her bedroom to pick out an outfit. Xiaoyu dressed her daughter up in an adorable, baby blue, summer dress. Chun Jin finished off her look with silver ballet flats and a silver sequin tiara on her head. Xiaoyu styled her hair into pigtails. Chun Jin looked so stylish and adorable!

Xiaoyu held Chun Jin's hand as they walked to the limo outside. The limo driver, Mr. Sho, came out of the limo and opened the door for them. Manabu had retired four years ago. Kiyoshi still worked for Xiaoyu.

"Good morning Kazama San!" said Mr. Sho. "Hi Chun Jin!"

"Hi!" said Chun Jin, cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Sho." said Xiaoyu. "Take us to the Mishima Zaibatsu please."

"Yes Kazama San!" said Mr. Sho.

Xiaoyu and Chun Jin arrived at the Zaibatsu. Xiaoyu held her daughter's hand as they walked towards the conference room.

"Hey!" said Miharu, who was holding a clipboard. Miharu looked so stylish and professional. She wore a white, short sleeved dress shirt, a beige pencil shirt and a navy blazer. She wore dangling golden earrings and nude high heels.

"Hi!" said Xiaoyu.

"Hi Chun Jin!" said Miharu, smiling at the little girl. "Oh you look so pretty! I love your pretty dress and shoes! And your tiara is so cute! You look like a princess!"

"Thank you Aunty Miharu!" said Chun Jin.

"You're welcome cutie!" said Miharu. "Later can I borrow your tiara so I can look like a princess too?"

"Okay!" said Chun Jin.

"She's so sweet!" said Miharu, laughing.

"She sure is!" said Xiaoyu.

"Alright Xiaoyu, you're on live TV in five minutes. You ready?" Miharu asked.

"I'm ready!" said Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu knelt down in front of Chun Jin.

"Pumpkin, mommy has some work to do. You're gonna stay here with Aunty Miharu okay?"

"Okay." said Chun Jin.

"Behave and be a good girl okay? Mommy will be back soon."

"Okay mommy."

Xiaoyu kissed Chun Jin on the forehead and stood up. She started walking to the conference room.

"Oh don't forget...Me and Bob's engagement party is tonight by 6pm!" said Miharu.

"How can I forget? I'm the Maid of Honor silly!" said Xiaoyu, grinning.

"Hey, you're a very busy woman! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget!" said Miharu, smiling.

"I wouldn't miss it!" said Xiaoyu, walking into the conference room.

Xiaoyu confidently walked into the room and stood behind a podium. There were cameramen who were filming and broadcasting her press conference live. In the audience were reporters and photo journalists sitting down.

"And we're live in 3, 2, 1..." said one of the cameramen.

"It's show time." Xiaoyu thought to herself.

Xiaoyu smiled and looked confidently at the cameras.

"Good morning everyone. I know that there are people watching this press conference from all over the world. Thanks for tuning in. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Xiaoyu Kazama, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Now, the Mishima Zaibatsu has had quite a bad reputation for the...unfavorable deeds done in the past. It has been four years since I took over the Zaibatsu. When I took over the company, I was determined to change the reputation of the Zaibatsu. I wanted to fix the damages that the Zaibatsu caused to people. It hasn't been easy, but the Zaibatsu has redeemed itself. The company has built houses for everyone who lost their homes during the wars. The Zaibatsu has also compensated people and countries affected by the wars with medical supplies and food. The Mishima Zaibatsu has now become an organization that helps people all over the world. We build wells with clean water and provide food, medicine and funds to poor countries. We have built schools, clinics and hospitals in poor countries and villages. The Zaibatsu also has an environmental division, headed by Miss. Julia Chang. The environmental division has done an amazing job in protecting and restoring ecosystems around the world. I am very proud of how much good the Zaibatsu has done. I am very happy that people can trust the Mishima Zaibatsu."

The journalists in the audience listened as Xiaoyu was speaking.

"Anyway I didn't come here just to talk about the amazing accomplishments of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I also came here to give a very special announcement. Fighters all over the world listen up. The Mishima Zaibatsu is proud to announce...The King of Iron Fist Tournament 10!"

Everyone in the audience cheered.

"Tekken 10 will take place on August 16th, 2020. That's five months from now. Fighters, please sign up online. As usual as it's been these past four years...the fighter who makes it to the final round of the tournament will fight me. I've never lost in the final round, except when I lost last year to King. King, I'm sure you're watching this." said Xiaoyu, smirking. "If you make it to the finals this year...I guarantee that you're not going to beat me this time. I look forward to kicking your ass if we have a rematch."

Xiaoyu looked at the journalists in the audience.

"Alright, any questions?" she asked.

"Mrs. Kazama! Over here!" a reporter yelled.

"Kazama San!"

"Mrs. Kazama!"

Xiaoyu smirked as the reporters were calling her.

"Yes...you over there." said Xiaoyu, pointing to a reporter.

After a successful press conference and an awesome, fun engagement party, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin came home by 10pm. It was way past Chun Jin's bedtime; she normally went to bed by 7pm. Xiaoyu gave her daughter a bath and dressed her in her pajamas. Although it was past her bedtime, Chun Jin wasn't sleepy. Xiaoyu always read Chun Jin a bedtime story before she went to bed. Tonight Chun Jin was very awake and hyper. Xiaoyu definitely needed to read Chun Jin a story so that the little girl could go to sleep. Xiaoyu tucked Chun Jin in bed. She laid next to her daughter and read her a storybook.

"...and Cinderella lived happily ever after. The end." said Xiaoyu.

Chun Jin yawned; she was sleepy.

"Alright, time to go to sleep pumpkin." said Xiaoyu, who kissed her on the forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I wish daddy was here."

"Aw pumpkin..." said Xiaoyu, hugging her daughter, "I wish daddy was here too. But even though we can't see daddy...daddy is in heaven and he can see you and me."

"He can see me and you?"

"Yeah! He sees us all the time! In fact, daddy is looking down on us right now from heaven. Your daddy loves you very much and I love you too."

"I love daddy. And I love you too mommy."

"I love you baby. Get some sleep okay? Grandpa, grandma and great grandpa are coming to visit us tomorrow morning." said Xiaoyu. She kissed Chun Jin on the forehead and stood up. Xiaoyu made sure that she was tucked in well and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight pumpkin." said Xiaoyu.

"Goodnight mommy."

Xiaoyu put off the light. Chun Jin's night light was the only light illuminating the room. Xiaoyu looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled. She closed the door and walked to her room.

After Xiaoyu changed into her pajamas, she laid down in bed and covered herself with her comforter. There was a picture frame by the bedside. In the frame was a picture of Jin. Xiaoyu picked up the picture and looked at it. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I miss you Jin." said Xiaoyu, looking at the picture. "I love you. I'll always love you...in this life and the next."

Xiaoyu kissed Jin's face in the picture. She put the picture frame down on the bedside table. She put off the lamp and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **In a lab somewhere in the United States...**

Jin Kazama gasped as he jolted up from unconsciousness. He was panting because he was finding it hard to breathe. He looked and saw that he was lying down on a medical bed. Next to him was a heart rate monitor. There were sticky pads on his chest which were attached to the heart rate monitor. An IV drip was attached to his arm. Jin removed the sticky pads from his chest and removed the IV from his arm. He was now breathing normally and he didn't find it hard to breathe anymore. Jin was about to get off the bed when the electronic room door opened. A man walked into the room. Jin looked perplexedly at the man.

"Raven, right?" Jin asked.

"Yes indeed." said Raven in his usual deep voice. Raven crossed his arms and his face was serious as usual.

"What the hell's going on? Where am I? I'm supposed to be dead. I died after destroying azazel. How am I alive right now?"

"You _were_ dead. My agency brought you back to life."

"Wait, what?" Jin exclaimed, confused.

"You died after your fight with azazel. My agency found your body among the rubble and brought you to our top medical facility. It took our top scientists and medical experts a year to bring you back to life. Although you were alive, your body still needed time to heal. You've been unconscious for three years now. Now that your body has fully healed, that's why you woke up."

"Why did you and your agency bring me back to life?" Jin asked.

"Jin Kazama...you are one of the greatest and most powerful fighters in the world. My agency could use a strong man like you on our team. It would have been such a waste for a powerful fighter to die when you have so much potential. Especially potential for my agency."

"Xiaoyu!" Jin said frantically. "Where's Xiaoyu? I have to see her!"

"Don't worry Kazama. You'll see your wife and daughter in due time."

"I...I have a daughter?" Jin asked.

"That night before I fought azazel...when Xiaoyu and I made love...that's when we must have conceived a baby." Jin thought to himself.

Jin smiled. He was so happy to hear that he and Xiaoyu had a child. He couldn't wait to see his wife and daughter.

"I have to get out of here and see my family." said Jin, looking seriously at Raven.

"Like I said, you will in due time." said Raven.

Jin pounded his fists together.

"You better move out of my way Raven, or I will make you." said Jin.

"My agency is not going to force you to join us. That is completely your choice. However, it would be wise for you to join my agency."

"Why is that?"

"After all the wars you caused, a lot of people see you as public enemy number one. You make Heihachi and Kazuya look like boy scouts compared to all the bad shit you did." said Raven. "I know that you had to create negativity to awaken azazel. I know that you're a good person. But if you go out to the world, a lot of people are going to try and kill you. You hurt a lot of people Jin. Even though your wife has made up for your bad deeds, there are still people out there who want revenge on you."

"I'm not scared of anybody." said Jin. "If people come after me, I can protect myself."

"I know that you are strong enough to protect yourself. But do you want to live the rest of your life running? Heihachi will go after you. Kazuya will go after you. Many people will try and kill you. You won't be able to live a normal life with your wife and daughter if you're always on the run. If you stay with my agency however, we will offer you full protection. After some time, people will see that you're a good person. But until then, you need to be protected."

Jin sighed. He then noticed that on his arm, his tattoo was still there.

"I still have the devil gene?" Jin asked, fury in his eyes.

"Yes."

"So I went through such desperate, extreme means for nothing?" Jin asked angrily.

"Not for nothing. You saved the world from a very evil creature. But don't give up on getting rid of the devil gene. If you choose to stay with my agency, our top scientists and medical experts will try and help you remove the devil gene. In fact, in the years that you have been unconscious, our scientists and medical experts have drawn your blood. They have been doing all kinds of tests on your blood samples. They are actually pretty close to finding a cure."

Jin scoffed.

"How do I know you're not lying? You might be telling me that you guys are close to finding a cure. You might be saying all of that just to make me join your agency."

"Take a look for yourself." said Raven, who tapped his electronic wristband. A hologram appeared on top of his wristband. The hologram showed pictures and data of how much advancements the scientist have made. Raven continued to tap buttons, showing Jin more holographic slide shows. Jin's eyes went wide in shock. Looking at the data, Jin saw that Raven's agency was indeed very close to finding a cure.

"This is amazing." said Jin. "This devil gene can finally be removed from the world."

Raven turned off the hologram slide shows.

"So, what do you say Kazama? Will you join my agency?" Raven asked, stretching out his hand.

"Consider this a verbal contract." said Jin, who shook Raven's hand.

"Glad to have you on board Kazama." said Raven. "Our agency is mysterious to the rest of the world, but we actually do good for the world. We protect and serve the world from threats. I told you that you would see your family in due time right?"

"Yeah." said Jin.

"You'll see them in Tekken 10, which is taking place in a few months. Participate in Tekken 10. That will be a good way to show the world the kind of person you are...a good person. You must be a bit rusty, but at least you have a few months to train before the tournament. You will also get to reunite with your wife and meet your daughter."

"What's my daughter's name by the way?"

"Chun Jin Kazama."

Jin chuckled and smiled.

Raven brought out a pair of gloves from his black leather satchel. It was Jin's red fighting gloves. He tossed them to Jin.

"Here are your fighting gloves. They still fit?" Raven asked.

Jin put on his gloves. Electricity surrounded the gloves.

"They fit perfectly." said Jin, smirking.

 **The King of Iron Fist Tournament...**

 **Enter...**

 **THE TEKKEN**

 **Tekken 10. August 16th 2020.**

 **YAY! I'm finally done with this fic y'all! It took me so long to write this! I had fun writing this fic but I'm also really relieved to be done with it so I can put it out there! Shit I'm so happy right now! I want to thank anyone who took the time to read my fic. I appreciate y'all! :) Tonight, me and my peeps are going to the club to party it up! We gonna get turnt up! Now that I've finally finished this fic, I'm gonna get even more turnt up you feel me? lol! Alright y'all, peace out and Jah bless! Much love. One love. Summersunny out! :)**


End file.
